Deciding Alone
by Karndragon
Summary: A little change in choice after the dinner when Yamato was hearing how terrible he is. Based from Ch. 127 of the manga.
1. Feeling Defeated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzuka; that goes to Kouji Seo and other respective owners involve.

**A/N: **This from Chapter 127 from the manga, Suzuka with difference in choice of action. It's something that I thought of when I read the chapter in Suzuka.

**Feeling Defeated**

The night was a horrible night for Yamato Akitsuki. He went in to his room after feeling embarrassed and humiliated and it started with Saki Asai. It was the reason why he was not comfortable of Saki coming over to the apartment complex as he guessed that she would bring up stuff from the past, things that made him feel embarrassed. Unfortunately, it didn't stop with her. Soon, his younger cousin Miho Fujiwara scolded him and then Suzuka Asahina told everyone at the table about how Yamato forgot her birthday in which caused Miho and Yamato's Aunt Ayano to be disappointed in him. The next thing he knew, all four ladies were pointing out his faults about how he never pays attention, especially to women's feelings to how he always had a habit of doing things half ass. It made Yamato felt very awkward and uncomfortable and it had already felt a new low.

**Yamato's Apartment**

Yamato went into his room and crashed on his bed, "What's up with everyone? Am I really that bad? Huh, Goro-chan?"

Yamato, for some reason waited for the cat that was relaxing in his room to give him an answer. The cat simply waved his tail and when Yamato saw that, he got upset and went to pick up Goro.

"Don't answer me with your tail!" Yamato said upset, "Am I really an asshole? Am I?"

That was when Yamato stopped ranting and blinked and looking at Goro. He thought about some things for the moment and then put the cat down.

"Sorry, Goro-chan," Yamato said, "I shouldn't be acting like this. You're just a cat, it's not like you're meant to help me or anything," Yamato felt sad and pitiful, "Man, I'm such an idiot. It's no wonder people say that I'm idiot and a loser."

The cat simply lay down on the floor and relaxed. Yamato looked out of his window and then decided he would just go to sleep.

He turned off his light and got on his bed when he heard his doorbell ring which made Yamato upset.

"Oh great, that's probably Saotome coming to give me more grief," Yamato guessed, "it feels like a whole clan of assassins is after me," he was tempted to go open his door but then he stopped himself, "Forget it, I'm in no mood for her giving me a hard time and she's probably has some remark to say what a loser and an idiot I am," Yamato shook his head, "Forget it, I've heard enough of that today. I'll worry about it tomorrow."

Yamato then just lay down on his bed and decided to ignore the ringing and get some sleep and hoped that the person would give up and just leave.

**Outside of Yamato's Apartment**

Saki kept ringing the doorbell and still she got no answer.

"He's not answering," Saki said, "and here I brought some Momiji Sweet Buns with me."

Saki rang the doorbell again and like before she was getting no answer.

"I don't believe this, is he sleeping already?" Saki asked, "It's a little early for him to sleep, isn't it?" Saki then thought of another reason why Yamato wasn't answering his door, "Wait…don't tell me he's upset about what happened at dinner," Saki sighed, "I know he asked me not to say anything but still…he just doesn't understand a woman's emotion, it's no wonder he get's dump…and when he asked me out…" Saki closed his eyes and though for a moment and then opened them again, "oh well, since he won't answer, I guess I'll try talking to him tomorrow."

Saki left and went to her own room.

It was the start of a new day and Ayano was calling for her nephew.

"Yamato-kun, telephone!" Ayano called out.

Yamato was still in his room sleeping but he was hearing Ayano's voice.

"Wake up and answer the phone!" Ayano called out, "It's your school teacher! He says it's important!"

"Tell him I'll call back later!" Yamato responded.

"What? Just get up!" Ayano was a bit irritated.

Yamato had no choice but to get up and go to answer the phone. Moments later, Yamato finished his phone call and went to the dining room.

**Dining Room**

"Morning…" Yamato greeted in a low tone as he sat in.

"Are you gonna sleep forever?" Saki asked as she attempted to fix his hair, "Your hair's a mess."

"Just stop," Yamato demanded as he directed Saki's hand away from his hair, "I'll fix it myself. I'm not a complete moron."

Saki and Ayano were taken back at Yamato's reaction.

"Hey, what's with you?" Saki asked.

"It's nothing," Yamato answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure…" Yamato just looked down on the table.

Ayano wasn't sure herself but gave Yamato his portions. Yamato just gave his thanks and went on to eating.

"By the way Yamato, I came by your apartment last night but you didn't answer," Saki said.

"…I see…" Yamato responded, "_So it was Saki that came by last night…oh well…_"

"I brought some Momiji Sweet Buns with me and wanted to share them with you."

Yamato didn't even look at Saki and just nodded. Saki and Ayano weren't expecting this reaction from Yamato.

"You should get ready soon," Ayano said, "Suzuka-chan has already finished her breakfast and left hours ago. She's so serious; you're her exact opposite, Yamato-kun."

Yamato didn't say anything and just continued eating and for some reason, Ayano felt there was something wrong with her nephew and Saki decided to ask him something.

"So what was that phone call about?" Saki asked.

"I got accepted to Seijo University," Yamato answered, "so now I've got to decide to go to whether to go to Toto or Seijo."

"Wow, that's great," Ayano said impressed.

Yamato just kept eating and then finished his breakfast, "Thanks for the meal." Yamato got up.

"Have you decided to which university you'll choose?" Saki asked.

"No…" Yamato left for his room to get ready.

"Is it just me or does Yamato-kun seemed…well…distant…" Saki asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, that seemed to be the case," Ayano responded and then had her thought, "_I wonder, what's going on with him?_"

**Yamato's Apartment**

As Yamato was getting ready, he decided that he had to do something, "_I'll have to do something_," Yamato sighed, "_there's no choice for me, I'll have to go on my own_…"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: It is what Yamato decides to do.**


	2. Intent

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzuka.

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who gave me reviews. I hope I get another set of them.

**Intent**

Yamato was walking to his school and was heading to practice since his teacher had told him to keep up with practice when choosing his college. As he arrived, he saw Suzuka performing one of her jumps successfully again. Normally Yamato would say something after being impressed but this time, he wouldn't say anything, and in fact he couldn't help but to frown when he saw her. He just walked in on the field. Soon he was seeing his cousin Miho approaching.

"Ah, Akitsuki-kun…I mean, Akitsuki-senpai, did you just get here?" Miho asked.

"Oh, hi Miho-chan," Yamato greeted although he was not feeling in of greeting mood.

Miho caught that and wasn't happy about that, "Akitsuki-senpai, is something wrong?"

Yamato looked away, "It's nothing," he then added in his head, "_nothing you would understand anyway._"

Miho hoped it was nothing, "Uh, anyway, something's wrong. Just follow me."

Yamato sighed as he followed her, "What's wrong?"

"Ever since you left the team, Tsuyoshi-kun has been bragging nonstop! He says he's the team's ace runner!"

Yamato got annoyed when he heard it, "What? Who does he think he is?"

Yamato then saw Tsuyoshi bragging to members of the track team.

"Don't worry about the Fall Competition," Tsuyoshi assured with glee, "I've got it covered. I'm this team's ace runner."

"Tsuyoshi!" Yamato called out surprising the underclassman and then Yamato got him some sort of one arm chokehold, "I leave and suddenly your ego takes over, huh? Is that how it is?"

"Woaaaa! I'm sorry!" Tsuyoshi responded struggling and tapping.

Suzuka was watching the whole thing. All of a sudden Tetsuhito Kinugasa appeared behind Yamato and had his arm around Yamato's head.

"You're no better Akitsuki!" Kinugasa admonished, "You're such a big shot now that you can just waltz in whenever you please, is that it?"

"Gyaaaa!" Yamato was surprised being held a head crushing hold, "W-What are you doing here, Kinugasa-senpai!"

"Why are you sticking your jaw out like that? You trying to imitate me?"

"NO!"

When Suzuka saw what was going on, she couldn't help but to grin and chuckle a little.

Later on, Yamato was wobbling to one of the campus sinks, "God…I'm so exhausted. He ran me to the ground," Yamato had an annoyed expression on his face, "That stupid gorilla goes to Seijo, the school that called for me today," he then turned on the faucet and was soaking his head with water, "going there will be a huge mistake on my part. I should just go to Toto," Yamato soaked himself and then waved his hand a bit before he realized something, "Ah shit, I forgot my towel. Damn, this is not looking good for me."

"Here you go," a voice said offering the towel.

Yamato was grateful when he saw the towel, "Oh thanks."

Yamato looked over and saw it was Suzuka.

"Nice work today," Suzuka said smiling.

"Oh Asahina," Yamato said although he had an unpleasant expression on his face.

Suzuka was surprised at Yamato's expression, "You don't look happy to see me."

Yamato just looked away, "Something I can help you with, Asahina-san?"

Suzuka tried to be cheery ignoring Yamato's tone, "Kunigasa-senpai really cares about you Yamato-kun."

"Whatever, he just doesn't have any friends in college, that's all," Yamato replied wiping his face with the burrowed towel, "next time, I'll make sure he's not here before I come."

"Don't be a baby," Suzuka commented, "A former captain shouldn't be sneaking around. Pull yourself together."

Yamato just looked away, "Always have some sort of comment towards me, don't you?" he said in a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Nothing…"

Suzuka felt that there was something going on with her ex-boyfriend, "Well…that's it for practice. Do you want to walk home together?" Suzuka had a smile.

Yamato just looked at Suzuka and then he shook his head, "No thanks."

Suzuka was surprised, "No?"

"No," Yamato repeated and then handed her the towel, "I have to go."

Suzuka took the towel and then looked at Yamato, "Yamato-kun, what's going on with you?"

Yamato stopped and looked at Suzuka with a neutral expression, "What do you mean?"

"Did something happen? You seem different, like you're upset and angry. You didn't seem happy to see me and I saw that you weren't happy to see Miho-chan."

"Something did happen…"

"Well, what?"

Yamato just walked away and Suzuka didn't like that and went after him and grabbed his shirt, "Hey, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should I?" Yamato responded coldly.

Suzuka was taken by surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Yamato-kun-"

Suzuka was cut off when Yamato freed himself, "I'm going and Asahina-san, could you just leave me alone? I'm not exactly in a pleasant mood to be around you. The same goes for Miho-chan, Ayano-san, and Saki…"

Suzuka was shocked to hear that, "Yamato-kun?" Suzuka started to get upset, "What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Why are you being selfish again?"

Yamato just ignored her and continued to walk away. Suzuka couldn't understand what was going on as the way Yamato was acting and it was really bothering her.

"What's going on with Yamato-kun?" Miho asked appearing near Suzuka.

"Miho-chan," Suzuka spoke seeing Miho, "I just don't know what going on with him," Suzuka started to get agitated, "If he doesn't want to talk or being around us, that's his business."

Miho had a worried expression on her face, "Yamato-kun, why are you being cold?"

Sometime later, Yamato got changed and walked out of the school grounds. He thought of what he was going to do. Soon he stopped by a building and looked up at it.

"This is the place," Yamato said to himself as he went inside.

**Ayano's Bathhouse/Apartment Complex**

It had been hours since the practice and the four ladies were having dinner but something was not sitting right with them and that was Yamato.

"Mom, have you noticed that Yamato-kun has been acting strange?" Miho asked.

Ayano stopped eating for the moment, "I have, and I don't know what going on with that boy."

"If he wants to act like that then let him," Suzuka commented, "it's not like he's willing to talk to us."

"But Suzuka-chan, aren't you worried?" Miho asked.

"…I…I don't know…he didn't seem like he wanted to even talk to me…" Suzuka felt sad a bit.

Saki was silent throughout the whole thing and then looked at the clock, "I wonder where he is? He's awfully late."

The other three looked at the clock and saw that Saki was right.

"You're right, I hope nothing happened to him," Ayano commented.

Suzuka and Miho were worried as well.

**A Building**

Yamato had just left the building and looked over his wristwatch, "It's nearly 9 o'clock."

Yamato just went back to his aunt's building.

**Back at Ayano's Bathhouse/Apartment Complex**

Yamato was just walking back and then he saw someone sitting at on the stairs. It was Miho holding Goro.

Miho saw Yamato, "Yamato-kun, where have you been?"

"Out," Yamato answered as he just went to the stairs.

"You missed dinner…"

Yamato ignored her.

"Have you eaten?"

Yamato stilled ignored her as he got to the top of the stairs.

"I heard what you said to Suzuka-chan earlier," Miho said.

"That's good," Yamato said, "that saves me the trouble."

Miho was upset, "How is that good?"

Yamato just ignored her again. Miho couldn't take it anymore and put down Goro ran and got in front of him with her arms out.

Yamato was not happy about this and glared at his cousin, "What are you doing?"

"What's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what exactly?" Yamato was starting to lose patience.

"What's going on Miho?" Ayano's voice said as she and Saki were showing up.

"I'm just trying to see what's going on with him," Miho explained.

"Yamato, you're back awfully late," Ayano commented.

"I know…" Yamato said.

Yamato went pass Miho and went to his apartment and shut the door leaving Miho, Ayano, and Saki surprised.

"Why is he like this?" Miho asked upset.

Saki had her expression that showed she was upset, "I think I have an idea why."

"Do you Saki-chan?"

**Yamato's Apartment**

Yamato just sat on his bed and sighed, "Geez, I wish they just leave me alone. They think it's okay to gang up on me like that because of my faults and yet they want to be noisy about what I do. Well, it won't be long before I leave this place."

"Leave this place?" a voice asked and the board that covered the wall opened with Suzuka poking her head.

Yamato sighed irritated, "Asahina-san, didn't I say that-"

"Never mind," Suzuka interrupted, "What's this I'm hearing about you leaving?"

Yamato sighed again, "Fine, I'll tell you since it's going to be known anyway. I'm moving out of here."

"What?" Suzuka was shocked, "Why?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Yamato, did you say something about moving out?" Ayano's voice asked from behind his door.

Yamato breathed through his nostrils, "Yes, Ayano-san, it's true."

"…Yamato-kun, can we talk about this? It seems a little rash, isn't it?"

"Yamato-kun," Suzuka spoke with a mix of hurt and anger, "Why?"

Yamato just looked at her and then went to open his door and when he did, there was Ayano, Saki, and Miho looking upset.

Yamato gave the expression that read 'oh well' and let them inside. Soon, Suzuka followed suit and the four ladies wanted to hear his reason.

"Yamato-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Ayano asked not liking the idea of her sister's son just deciding to leave them.

"What's going on?" Miho asked holding Goro, "Please tell us."

"Yamato, did you actually think this through or is it just a spur of the moment?" Saki asked.

Yamato looked angry, "Fine I'll tell. I thought about this since last night."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato gives his reasons why he's moving out and the next day, he calls his parents to…tell how he feels.**


	3. Yamato's Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzuka.

**A/N: **It's shorter than I intended but I hope it's acceptable. Hopefully I'll come up with more for the next chapter.

**Yamato's Reason**

Yamato figured that people were going to realize eventually but he would have preferred that they knew on his own terms. He felt that it was his own fault since he underestimated the walls between his room and Suzuka's room as well and that his ex-girlfriend could be curious of what was going on. So now he was sitting in his room with Ayano, Miho, Suzuka, and Saki.

"Yamato-kun, are you really planning to move out of here?" Miho asked.

"Yes I am," Yamato replied.

"Do you even have an idea of where you're going to live?" Ayano asked although the tone said that she didn't approve.

"I do; in fact, the reason I was out so late was to check out an apartment."

Ayano shook her head, "Even so, how are you going to be able to afford the place. You don't have a job."

"The apartment building has a job opening for me and in exchange that I get to live there, I will work for the building."

"Do you even have any experience to do something like that?" Suzuka asked.

"Not much but I'm willing to learn fast."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Suzuka asked suspiciously, "you're track record when it comes to committing things are exactly…well…"

"I know what you're going to say Asahina, but I will do what I have to do. I won't flake out. I can't afford to."

"Will you tell us why?" Ayano asked.

"Why?" Yamato asked.

"Why do you want to move?" Miho asked, "Do you hate it here?"

Yamato sighed and looked at the people who were looking at him questioning his decisions.

"Yamato-kun, does it have any to do with what happen last night?" Saki asked.

"That's part of it," Yamato answered.

"Wait a minute-" Saki wanted to say her piece.

"What?" Yamato interrupted, "Are you going to say otherwise? Oh wait, you're going to say that I'm being childish, right?"

"Yamato, we were…we were just talking. It's not something to take seriously," Saki said trying to play it off.

"So, you assumed that I wouldn't think much of it or do you expect me to not let it bother me, is that it? Dammit Saki, are you serious? It's one of reason why I didn't want to see you. Man, I'm an idiot to ever ask you not to say anything but of course, you thought the things you said last night wasn't stupid at all. Hmph, that's my fault for assuming."

Saki looked down feeling sad and the others didn't take it well.

"Yamato-kun, you're being unfair," Ayano spoke displeased.

"The one who tends to be unfair is you Ayano-san," Yamato countered.

This surprised Ayano, "What do you mean?"

"I need to ask, why do you seem to take pleasure of belittling me?"

"What are talking about?"

"You always have some sort of snide comment towards me, like I'm some sort of brainless pinhead. You always seem to enjoy that I'm nothing compared to Asahina and you're always worried that I will make a fool of myself. Honestly, if I wanted to just hear what an idiot I am, I would have stayed with my parents and siblings in Hiroshima since they always do that every day."

Ayano didn't know what to say as the things Yamato brought up hit her.

"Yamato-kun, nobody really feels that you're a brainless idiot," Miho tried to assure Yamato.

Yamato shook his head at Miho's response, "That's not true and you know it and you're no different Miho-chan."

"But Yamato-kun-"

"Just stop please," Yamato interrupted, "I've made up my mind, I'm leaving here tomorrow morning and I'm moving to my own apartment."

"Do you really think that you can do fine on your own?" Suzuka asked.

"I'll make it work, no matter how hard I have to push myself and even if no one approves and thinks I'm foolish, I have to leave."

"You won't change your mind about this, will you?" Ayano asked.

"No, I won't Ayano-san," Yamato replied, "thanks for taking me in when I started school here although I could have go on about this without the snide comments that you always had towards me and the fact that you always made me feel small."

"Yamato-kun-"

"That is all so if you don't, I would really like to get some rest so that I can prepare for tomorrow," Yamato said.

The ladies in Yamato's room couldn't believe what was happening. They wanted to convince Yamato otherwise but it looks as though he wasn't going to be convinced.

"So that's it?" Suzuka asked upset, "You're just going to just run away? Is that your solution?"

Yamato didn't say anything and that just made Suzuka upset at him.

"You're the worst," Suzuka commented and abruptly left to go back to her own room.

"Yamato-kun," Ayano said and she saw that her nephew wasn't going to say anything, "I see, so that's your solution. How disappointing," Ayano left.

Miho looked at Yamato, "So you're just going to leave here, you willing to leave me alone just like that?" Miho saw that her cousin was still staying quiet and that upset her, "Fine then just go then, you jerk!" Miho left Yamato's room in tears.

Saki looked at Yamato, "Are you happy with yourself? You're just going to hurt those around you. This is what I was talking about; you never understand a woman's feeling."

Yamato decided to say something, "Saki, you really don't know what the hell you're talking about. You act as though I'm completely oblivious about these kinds of things. I admit that I say and do things that could hurt someone's feeling but I do understand and I do try to make an effort so but you say things that hurt me but you are too damn inconsiderate to know that."

"Yamato-kun, I-"

"Just leave here Saki and I don't want to see you again," Yamato said coldly.

Saki was shocked at what Yamato said and how he said and just felt sad, "Fine, I'll go."

Saki left Yamato's room and Yamato felt relieved.

"Finally, I thought they never leave, now I can pack my things," Yamato said he began to pack his belongings.

**Outside Yamato's Apartment**

Saki was standing out of in front of Yamato's door with her head down and her fist shaking, she was clearly upset of things went.

**The next morning**

Yamato left his apartment and went to common room to pick up the phone there and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Mom, it's me," Yamato said.

"Yamato? What has prompted you to call me this morning?"

"I just wanted to let you that I'm leaving Ayano-san's complex and moving on my own."

"You're doing what?" Yamato's mother's tone was that of shock.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato begins his process of moving and his parents wants to know what has happened.**


	4. Moving

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzuka.

**A/N: **Long time, I know but it can't be helped. Anyway, here's the chapter for this fic and I hope for those who are fans of it will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing (typing) this chapter.

**Moving**

Yamato was on the phone with his mother and he had just told her his plan to leave his aunt's complex building. It was a huge shock for his mother.

"Yamato, you better think about this," Yamato's mother Kotono Akitsuki said, "the reason why your father and I let you move to Tokyo was the condition that you would stay with your aunt and now I'm hearing that you're leaving and moving somewhere else?"

"That's right, I figured that I should go on my own," Yamato said.

"And what has brought on this idea that you should live on your own?" Kotono's voice was in a tone of not pleased with her son's plan.

"I just have to leave and be on my own," Yamato simply said.

"You don't want to tell me your reasons, do you?"

"Honestly, no…"

This did not sit well with Kotono, "Yamato, you better think about this, if you decide to really leave, don't you dare even think about asking for help. Honestly, I don't what has happened or what is going on with but this is not the answer."

Yamato shook his head, figured that his mother may not be understanding in what he was doing, "Look Mom, all I'm doing is just letting you that I'm leaving and honestly, I really don't expect you, Dad, or anyone else to understand why I'm doing this. I'm simply giving you the heads up so that you're not surprised. Bye Mom."

"Yamato, hold it, we're not done talking-" Kotono was cut off as Yamato hung up the phone.

Yamato went back to his room to grab his belongings that he had in a bag and when he got there, Yuka and Megumi were standing there waiting for Yamato.

"Saotome-san? Megumi-san?" Yamato was surprised.

"So Yamato-kun, we heard that you're leaving," Yuka said.

"Guess you heard…yeah, I'm actually leaving right now. I'm just getting my things and moving to an apartment." Yamato started to walk by them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Megumi asked, "Don't you think this is a bit rash? I mean, you shouldn't just leave-"

"Megumi-san, if you're planning to give me a lecture and point out my faults or something, you're wasting my time, I thought long and hard for this and this is the best solution for me to do. Besides, I'm able to secure a way for me to have a job and pay my rent."

"I'm sure Miho-chan, Ayano-san, and Suzuka-chan will be upset," Yuka simply said.

"I don't care," Yamato simply said.

This surprised the two college students as they didn't expect Yamato to give them an answer like that.

"You…don't care?" Megumi spoke.

"No, I don't. I don't care what anyone thinks or feels about what I'm doing. Besides, I don't think it's anyone business and I would appreciate if people would stop telling what would be best for me to do. This is my choice so I'll decide what I should do."

"Wow, you sound a bit cold-hearted, don't you think?" Yuka said narrowing her eyes at Yamato.

"Whatever…" Yamato replied as he went inside his room to get his things and Yuka and Megumi were left surprised of Yamato's change in behavior.

"What is up with him?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know but it seems like he doesn't want to be here anymore," Megumi said.

Moments later, Yamato came out of his apartment with his bags and suitcase and just walked past the Yuka and Megumi, not even looking back at them.

"Hey Yamato, are you going say good-bye to them?" Yuka asked.

Yamato stopped, "To whom?"

Yuka raised her eyebrows in annoyance, "Huh? Isn't obvious or do you actually need me to spell it out for you?"

"Hmph, there's no point. They're just going to annoy me with how much of a jerk and/or how irresponsible I'm being, well, I'm in no mood to hear it. I'm going now."

Yamato left and went on his way leaving Yuka and Megumi shocked.

Yamato made downstairs and was leaving the property when he saw Saki there standing waiting for him. Yamato simply ignored her and went on.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave?" Saki spoke.

Yamato stopped, "Do we really need to go through this again?"

"The things I said two nights ago, did it really bother you that much?"

Yamato turned and glared at Saki, "Yes, they really bothered me…you know, if I were to pull the same crap that you and the others did, I would be label as an insensitive, uncaring, jerk who has no tact for women but you think it's okay to do that to me."

"Yamato, we were just talking and I was just trying to give you advice and point out things for you so that you can get it."

Yamato shook her head, "You know, it feels like all of you, not just you, not just Ayano-san, Miho-chan, not just Asahina-san, but others that I know get this sick pleasure of just putting me down make me feel that I'm worthless."

"Yamato, no one acts like that, you're just overreacting," Saki countered.

"Am I?"

"Yes…"

"You do not understand anything, why do I even bother?" Yamato said in disgust and decided to just leave.

"Yamato-kun, what about our day today? Weren't you going to show me around in Tokyo and some of the college?"

"Find someone else Saki, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Saki was getting upset and feeling hurt, "Yamato-kun…"

"Yamato-kun…." Ayano's voice spoke.

Yamato saw his aunt, who had just come back.

"So you have your things…" Ayano spoke.

Yamato just walked past his aunt without looking at her and without saying a word.

Ayano still couldn't believe that her nephew was just willing to walk away without saying anything her or anyone else for that matter. She looked at Saki who was depressed about the whole thing and sighed.

"Let's go inside Saki-chan," Ayano suggested.

Saki nodded, "Yeah."

Both ladies went inside of the apartment/bathhouse complex.

**In front of an apartment building**

Yamato looked at his new residence and nodded, "Here we go," Yamato went inside.

**Lobby of the apartment building**

Yamato went inside and went to the desk and a middle aged man that was bald with brown eyes and wore a gray polo shirt, brown pants, and black shoes appeared.

"Ah, Yamato, glad you're here," the man said.

"Glad to be here," Yamato replied.

"So, shall we get started?"

Yamato nodded, "Yes, I'm ready sir."

Yamato went with the man to go to an area and Yamato was about to begin his time here, living on his own and deciding alone for his own path and prove to himself that he was not incompetent.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato gets settled in for his new place and elsewhere, members the Akitsuki family visit Ayano.**


	5. Visiting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzuka.

**Visiting**

**Yamato's New Apartment**

Yamato was looking around in his new apartment and put his bags down. He looked around, checking out his living room, his kitchen, and his bedroom. He was happy to be where he was now. The man that was with was the owner of the building.

"How do you like the place?" the middle-aged man asked.

Yamato nodded, "It's excellent, thank you very much Mr. Hirugashi"

"Good, now that you are settled with the place, I want to show you what you will be doing."

"Yes sir."

Yamato followed Hirugashi out of his apartment to see what work he would be doing.

**Akitsuki Residence in Hiroshima**

"What? Yamato left Ayano's apartment complex?" Yamato's father, Yoshio Akitsuki asked.

"Yes, that's right," Kotono said still upset about the whole thing.

Yoshio was angry, "That boy is acting like an idiot. Just what is he thinking? If he was going to be like this, then we would have never agreed to let him live in Tokyo."

"I want to know what has been going on, it's not like him to just go and leave the place. Something must have happened."

"Even so, you said yourself, Yamato wouldn't tell you his reason," Yoshio got angry again, "I need to teach that boy not to be disrespectful."

"I know Yamato wouldn't tell me but I think we'll know if we ask Ayano. Surely she would know what that son of ours was thinking."

Yoshio puffed one of cigarettes, "Fine, then let's go pay Ayano a visit.

**Living Room of Ayano's Apartment/Bathhouse Complex**

Ayano was serving Saki tea. They were both upset that Yamato left and he wouldn't even say anything to either of them.

"Here you go Saki-chan," Ayano said as she gave her the tea.

Saki nodded, "Thank you," Saki took the tea and sipped it.

It helped calm her down and but was still upset at what happened.

Ayano sighed, "This has been very unpleasant."

Saki nodded in agreement.

**In a street somewhere**

Suzuka was walking with her friend Miki and told her what had happened regarding Yamato.

"What? Seriously?" Miki spoke, "Akitsuki moved out?"

"Yeah, he did," Suzuka responded upset.

Miki sighed, "Ah man…well do you know where he moved to?"

"No, he didn't tell us. Ayano-san and Miho-chan are upset about the whole thing. He willfully turned his back on them."

"So…what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Really?"

"It's his choice. If he wants to move out and doesn't want to talk to us, that's his business. I'm not going to try to force him."

Miki looked at her friend with concern. She could tell that even though she say and act like she's not really concerned, she could tell that it bothered Suzuka as well.

"And here I thought, you two were getting along so well again," Miki said sadly.

Suzuka flinched a little and had her thoughts, "_Maybe…I did go too far…I didn't think that he would feel…_" Suzuka shook her head, "_I don't think there's anything I can do about now._"

**Ayano's Apartment/Bathhouse Complex**

Ayano was in the kitchen washing dishes. She still couldn't shake her head out of what happened. Her own nephew walked out of the building and her and may have well intend to walk out of her life. She shook her head about this and wanted to do something. She wanted to talk to Yamato again and try to work things out. She cared for nephew and it saddened her that she was accused of not being that and wanted to talk to him again. She also thought about the things he had said to her. She didn't believe she was being malice towards him, she thought that when comparing him to Suzuka, that it would motivate him to change some of his habits and get his act together.

**Flashback**

"The one who tends to be unfair is you Ayano-san," Yamato countered what Ayano said to him.

This surprised Ayano, "What do you mean?"

"I need to ask, why do you seem to take pleasure of belittling me?"

"What are talking about?"

"You always have some sort of snide comment towards me, like I'm some sort of brainless pinhead. You always seem to enjoy that I'm nothing compared to Asahina and you're always worried that I will make a fool of myself. Honestly, if I wanted to just hear what an idiot I am, I would have stayed with my parents and siblings in Hiroshima since they always do that every day."

**Flashback End**

Ayano had her head down remembering what her nephew said to him. She suddenly heard the phone ring. She dried her hands and went to answer the phone. She went to the living room and picked up the phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" Ayano answered.

"Hello, Ayano, it's me," Kotono said on the other line.

"Sis?" Ayano was surprised.

"Ayano, Yamato called me earlier and told me that he was moving out of your apartment building."

Ayano had a sad expression, "Yes, he did just that earlier."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kotono asked upset.

"I tried, I tried to tell him think about it and get him to change his mind but he wouldn't budge. There was…really nothing I could have done."

"There was nothing you could have done?" Kotono was angry, "You promised me and Yoshio that Yamato would be in good hands that there would nothing to worry about and now I'm hearing that Yamato left and you are telling me that there was nothing you could about it?"

Ayano was flinched with the tone her sister gave her and tried to remain calm, "Kotono, please understand, I couldn't really stop it. If I tried, I feared that it would have gotten worse."

"Ayano, Yoshio and I are going to visit you and Miho-chan."

Ayano was surprised, "What? You're coming from all the way from Hiroshima?"

"Yes and we're going to find Yamato."

"But how? Yamato wouldn't even tell me or anyone where he was staying. What makes you think you would be able to find out?"

"Yoshio has a clue in where he might be. Anyway, you can expect us to see you there very soon," Kotono declared as she hung up the phone.

Ayano was shocked and looked at the receiver of the phone as she hung up the phone. The widowed building owner sighed heavily, "…Yamato-kun…"

**Yamato's New Apartment**

Yamato lay on his floor of his apartment and sighed with his thoughts. He had gotten the feel of what his work was going to be like and it was very tough. He rubbed his forehead and got up from his floor. He looked out the window of his apartment.

Yamato was outside of the building and stretched his arms and took a deep breath, "Well, I better get going."

"Yamato-kun?" A female voice spoke.

Yamato looked and saw the owner of the voice and was surprised to see who it was. Standing across from him was the girl he hadn't seen since she came by to his old apartment and attempted to help him move on and when she declared her love for him and when he hurt her by not saying anything to her and there was no doubt she left him, crying and heartbroken.

Yamato couldn't believe it, "Yui-chan?"

Yui Amami had her eyes widened to see Yamato again, "Yamato-kun…"

For Yamato, seeing Yui again, brought up the bad memory of that day and it made him feel like he was garbage, looking at Yui, he felt like he was the lowest of scum. Here was this girl, who wanted to help him and tried to forget what she attempted to do as well as trying to just go back as friends and he said nothing to her. He couldn't understand why he did that and he had felt horrible ever since.

"Um, it's good to see you again, Yamato-kun," Yui started although it was hard for her, "Have you been well?"

"It…it's good to see you again as well, Yui-chan," Yamato said although it was hard for him to face her, "so…how have you've been?"

**Ayano's Apartment/Bathhouse Complex, Yamato's Apartment**

Miho was depressed and was sitting on the floor of the apartment holding Goro. The cat meowed and Miho was just sitting feeling depressed.

"Yamato-kun, you jerk," Miho muttered sadly.

The door opened and it was Yuka and Megumi.

"There you are Miho-chan," Megumi said.

Miho looked up and saw the two college students, "Oh, it's you two."

Yuka sighed, "Listen, we know that you're upset that Yamato just left but that doesn't mean you should just coop yourself up in his room."

Miho scowled, "What would you know any way?"

"I know that keeping yourself in Yamato's room with Goro-chan isn't going to bring him back."

Megumi put her hand her friend's shoulder, "Yuka…"

Yuka looked back at Megumi.

Megumi went to Miho and went on her knees facing Miho eyelevel, "Miho-chan, I understand that you're upset but please don't coop yourself in here like this. We're worried about you."

"Please, just leave me alone. Just go away," Miho pleaded.

Yuka sighed and Megumi was upset that she wasn't able to get Miho to see reason.

**In front of Ayano's Apartment/Bathhouse Complex**

Five people were standing in front of the building. It was the rest of the Akitsuki family, Yoshio and Kotono with along with them, their daughter, Rie, their younger son, Hirakazu, and Yoshio's mother, Hatsuko.

"Well, we're finally here," Yoshio commented.

The kids were stretching their arms.

Someone was coming out of the building and it was Saki.

"Saki-chan?" Kotono said surprised.

Saki was surprised to see Yamato's family, "Wh-What are you all doing here?"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato spends a bit of time with Yui and Yoshio begins his search with the intent of 'lecturing' his son.**


	6. Plan to Reach

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have anything to do with Suzuka.

**A/N: **I'm going to be honest, for a long time, I didn't really know what to write about for this chapter. I just figured the plot for this chapter yesterday morning prior posting this. This is what I got so here it is.

**Plan to Reach**

Yamato was walking with Yui and he still wasn't sure what to say to her. The last time he spoke to her, she confessed her feeling to him and was willing to give herself to him. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Yamato-kun?" Yui spoke.

"Uh, yes?" Yamato replied.

"I'm curious of that building you came from..."

"Oh, the Hirugashi Apartment Complex, yeah, that's my new residence."

Yui was surprised, "Really? What happened to Ayano-san's place?"

"I moved out there."

"Really? How come?"

Yamato rubbed the back of his head, "It's complicated and I don't want to bore you with the details."

Yui had a serious look on her face and stopped walking, "Yamato-kun, I don't mind."

Yamato stopped and looked at Yui, "Yui-chan?"

"Something happened, didn't it? I understand that you may feel that you have to handle it on your own but I don't mind hearing you out and who knows, maybe I can help."

Yamato had a sorrow look on his face, "Are you really sure about that? I mean, why would you want to help me, the one who…"

"I don't care about what happened in the past," Yui looked away, "besides, I know I didn't exactly make things easier for you when I…" Yui blushed remembering what she did when she wanted to comfort Yamato.

"I…I don't hate you Yui-chan…if anything I hate myself."

Yui was shocked and looked at Yamato, "You hate yourself? But why?"

Yamato looked down on the ground.

**Ayano's Apartment/Bathhouse Complex**

Ayano was sitting in the common room with her sister and brother-in-law. Miho and Saki were there as well.

"I want to hear it Ayano," Kotono said, "why did Yamato leave here? What has been going on?"

Ayano felt that she was being put in tight spot, "Well…"

"I'm sure that Yamato-kun will come back," Saki said trying to ease the mood.

"That's not what we heard," Yoshio said.

"Saki-chan, just stop please," Miho pleaded.

Saki looked at Miho and had a sad look.

"Miho-chan, Saki-chan, could you two leave?" Kotono requested, "We need to be alone."

Saki and Miho looked at each other and then back to Kotono, Ayano, and Yoshio and sadly nodded.

"Okay," Saki said.

"We'll go," Miho said as the two left.

"Ayano, answer my question," Kotono said a bit more demanding, "Why did my son leave this place?"

"Yes, why did he leave?" Hatsuko asked as she entered in the common room.

The others were surprised to see her here.

"Mom, I thought I told you-" Yoshio tried to say.

"I'm concerned too and I want to hear what has been going on," Hatsuko interrupted and then looked at Ayano, "what happened?"

**Shopping District**

Yamato has told Yui why he needed to leave his aunt's building and Yui was shocked as it seemed like Yamato was just being bullied and put down for really no reason. Yamato and Yui arrived at a shopping district and they were in front of a clothing store.

"Well, this is where I need to be," Yui said.

Yamato nodded, "Okay…um well, take care."

"Yeah…" Yui looked at Yamato for a moment, "Yamato-kun, I never realized that you felt that way when you lived in your aunt's building. I just can't believe that they would say such things. They were being cruel."

"Well, that's why I left and frankly, I was getting real tired of it," Yamato replied.

"So, you're doing this to actually prove to yourself."

"Yeah," Yamato then had a serious expression, "I need to do this, for myself really."

Yui looked at Yamato and then decided make a suggestion, "If…if you ever want to talk Yamato-kun, I'm willing to listen. You still have my number, right?"

**Ayano's Apartment/Bathhouse Complex**

Rie and Hirakazu were sitting in Yamato's former apartment with Miho holding Goro. Miho told them what happened and they just shook his head.

"Oh brother, Yamato comes here in Tokyo and he still acts like a loser," Rie commented.

"Yup, so true," Hirakazu added.

"Yamato starts to whine and then runs away, isn't that being a little cowardly?"

"Hmm, perhaps…"

"He inconvenienced Suzuka-san by making himself and her miss the train because he wanted to buy a soda and now when you're all just talking, he whines about it and decides to leaves."

Hirakazu lays on the floor, "Real sad…"

"And pathetic, what stupid big brother," Rie said disappointed of Yamato's actions.

Miho didn't say anything and the younger siblings of Yamato were concerned.

"Hey Miho-chan, are you okay?" Hirakazu asked.

Rie went to Miho, "Say Miho-chan, don't worry about stupid Yamato, just watch, I'll bet he'll realize he was being stupid."

"Do you really think so Rie-chan?" Miho asked, "Because I don't see that happening."

Rie and Hirakazu looked at each other and then back to Miho with concern.

Goro freed himself from Miho and left. As Goro left Yamato's apartment, the cat went past Saki, who looked at Goro leaving and heard the conversation.

Saki decided on something and had her thoughts, "_I should do it myself…_"

Meanwhile, Ayano had just explained to Yoshio, Kotono, and Hatsuko the reason why Yamato decided to move out and she told them based on what Yamato had said to her and the others. Yoshio and Kotono were not pleased with their son's decision and Hatsuko was very worried about her elder grandson.

"That's it?" Yoshio asked, "That's the reason that boy left?"

Ayano nodded sadly, "Yes, that's what Yamato-kun had said as of why he was leaving."

Kotono slammed her hands on the table with anger, "I don't believe this, how can-"

"Calm down Kotono," Yoshio interrupted.

Kotono looked at her husband, "Dear…"

Yoshio got up, "I'll handle this."

"And what are you going to do Yoshio?" Hatsuko asked with a serious tone.

"I'm going to have a talk with that boy."

"Wh-When you say you're going to have a talk with him, what do you really mean?" Ayano asked nervously.

Yoshio raised his eyebrow looking at his sister-in-law, "I'm going to have words with Yamato. The way I see it, he's just running away and just screwing around and he wonders why people call out on his habits…that's not a way a man acts…"

"How will you find him?" Kotono asked.

"Based on what Ayano said, I think I know exactly where he is."

The ladies in the common room were surprised.

"You know?" Ayano asked.

Yoshio nodded, "Yes, the Hirugashi Apartment Complex."

Unknown to Yoshio, Kotono, Hatsuko, and Ayano, Suzuka had heard what was said and pondered on what she was going to do.

"So you heard them," Saki said appearing before Suzuka.

Suzuka looked at Saki, "Saki-san…"

"Suzuka-san, will you come with me?" Saki asked.

Suzuka was confused, "To do what?"

"To talk to Yamato-kun, what else?"

Suzuka had a downcast look and shook her head, "What…what makes you think Yamato-kun would want to even talk to us? You saw how he was…he…he hates us and doesn't want to have anything to do with us."

"We have to try."

Suzuka looked at Saki with astonishment, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Saki had a serious look and nodded, "Yes, I don't want to leave things like this."

**A Park Somewhere**

Yamato arrived at a park with two bags in his hands He sighed and was pleased of the things he got in the bags. He decided to relax a little and sat in a bench.

"Well, I got the things that I needed," Yamato said to himself.

Yamato took the time to relax as he sat on the bench in the park. After some time, he decided it was time to go and he got up and ready to head out.

"So this is where you are Akitsuki," a female voice said.

Yamato was surprised as he turned to see the owner of the voice and it was Miki Hashiba.

Yamato was surprised, "Hashiba…"

Miki crossed her arms, "Akitsuki, what's going on?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

Miki sighed, "I was shocked when Suzuka told me that you moved out."

Yamato narrowed his eyes, "Did Asahina tell you why?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah, she did."

Yamato sighed, "Figures…"

"Akitsuki, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk to about Hashiba," Yamato replied as he was about to walk away.

Miki grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Oh yes there is. We need to talk Akitsuki."

Yamato glared at Miki, "Hashiba, I'm seriously not in the mood and if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to be real pissed."

Yamato's warning and glared shocked Miki and made her nervous, "Akitsuki, this…this isn't like you at all…"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yoshio goes to the Hirugashi Apartment Complex and has words with Mr. Hirugashi and Yamato and Suzuka and Saki run into Yui as well as Honoka.**


	7. Confronting

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Suzuka.

**Confronting**

"There's nothing to talk to about Hashiba," Yamato replied as he was about to walk away.

Miki grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Oh yes there is. We need to talk Akitsuki."

Yamato glared at Miki, "Hashiba, I'm seriously not in the mood and if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to be real pissed."

Yamato's warning and glared shocked Miki and made her nervous, "Akitsuki, this…this isn't like you at all…"

"Yeah right," Yamato replied, "like you actually know me at all."

"Akitsuki please, just talk to me. I…I just want to know what's going on," Miki was feeling a bit sad, "why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"You're best friends with Asahina, who's to say you won't take her side of things."

"Is that what you think?" Miki asked in shocked.

Yamato looked away bitter and Miki looked down and felt insulted.

"I can't believe you. You're making assumptions without knowing for sure. Fine, I can guess that you and Suzuka are not getting along but don't assume what I'm going to say or do without knowing for sure. If I was really just going to take her side, do you really think I would bother asking you what's going on? I thought you knew me better than that."

Yamato was taken back and then looked at Miki, who looked hurt, and then felt ashamed, "I'm sorry. You're right, it was wrong of me to say stuff like that. It's no better than what happened to me…all right, if you want to know, I'll…I'll tell you."

Miki looked at Yamato, "I'm listening."

Yamato sat down on the bench, "It all started because a certain someone I know from my hometown decided to it would be fun to humiliate me and Asahina, Miho-chan, and Ayano-san decided to join in."

Miki sat down next to Yamato, "What happened, Akitsuki?"

**Asahiyu Bathhouse/Apartment Complex**

Yoshio was getting ready to go where he had a good idea where is older son was staying at the moment.

"All right, I'm going," Yoshio said.

"Okay," Kotono said.

"Yoshio, please…don't be rough with Yamato-kun," Ayano pleaded.

"Hmm, that depends on him," Yoshio said as he walked out of the door.

"Hey, where's Dad going?" Rie asked as she walked in the room.

"You're father is going to see Yamato," Kotono answered.

"Huh? Does he actually know where he is?"

Kotono nodded, "He believes so."

"Hmm, say, do you know where Saki-san and Suzuka-san are? I wanted to ask them something."

"Hmm? I didn't even know they weren't here," Ayano said, "I wonder…"

Hatsuko simply sat by sipping a tea with a frown, "_I had no idea that this kind of thing was going on with Yamato._"

Ayano looked at Hatsuko and saw that old Akitsuki was glaring at Ayano which made Ayano nervous.

Rie was curious, "Grandma, why are you glaring at Ayano-san?"

Hatsuko was still just looking at Ayano, "I wonder Ayano do you wish that Suzuka was related to you?"

Kotono and Rie were surprised at Hatsuko's question and wondered what she meant and Ayano flinched as she knew the underline of what she was really asking.

**With Suzuka and Saki**

Suzuka and Saki were going to head to the apartment building, only they were having trouble finding it. Saki was sure she knew where it was but it turned not to be the case for.

"I thought you knew where it was," Suzuka said.

"I do," Saki replied defensively.

"Then why are we not there."

"Just hang on, okay; I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

Saki was looking around for the Hirugashi Apartment Complex and Suzuka sighed and shook her head.

"You don't really know where it is, do you," Suzuka said.

Saki got offended and glared at Suzuka, "Do you have a clue as to where it is?"

"Of course not, that why I was counting you," Suzuka replied with a frown, "We should have asked Ayano-san."

"N-No, there was no need to."

"Really? If we had asked her or Yamato's father, we would have found the place by now."

"That would have defeated the purpose of us going there ourselves," Saki paused, "c'mon, I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

Saki went on ahead and was so concerned in finding the building that she didn't see ahead and bumped into someone. Suzuka looked and was surprised to see who Saki bumped into and it was Yui.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Saki said as she looked with concern for Yui.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going as well," Yui replied.

"Yui-chan?" Suzuka said surprised.

Yui saw Suzuka and was surprised as well, "Suzuka-chan?"

Saki was confused, "Wait, you two know each other?"

**A Park Somewhere**

Yamato had just finished telling Miki what was going on from how he felt during the character assassination during dinner to his decision to move out.

"I see, so that's what's going on," Miki said, "that's why you moved out, huh?"

Yamato nodded, "Yes, I figured that I needed to prove myself really that I can get things done on my own and that I'm a joke of a person."

"But is it really necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't see why you need to prove yourself. Everyone knows that you work hard and of course you're not a joke. Nobody really thinks you are."

Yamato sighed, "If you think that, then you haven't really been listening what I've been saying."

"I have been listening to your every word and I still don't think that others really see you as a joke or someone who's incompetent."

"You can't be serious?"

"Of course I am."

Yamato stood up with a downcast look and that made Miki concerned.

"Listen Akitsuki, I know things haven't been easy for you in the past and it may seem that most people may think that you're moron," Miki paused, "and I know it may not seem much to you but if anything, I don't think you're a joke or a moron. In fact, I'm being sincere when I say that you're a dedicated and hard working guy. Think of it like this, if you weren't, Miyamoto-senpai would have never chose you to be our captain. I've seen how hard you work and you've done really well in leading the team. You take whatever you do seriously so I know you're very responsible."

Yamato just looked at Miki and Miki nodded with conviction.

"I won't keep you any longer, just please think about what I said, okay?"

"…Um, sure, I will Hashiba."

Miki smiled, "Good, see you around Akitsuki."

"Yeah…um Hashiba?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"Thank you for the things you said."

Miki smiled, "Think nothing of it, it's the truth after all."

Miki left and Yamato stood by and thought of Miki's words.

**Hirugashi Apartment Complex**

Yoshio had just arrived in the apartment where his elder son was staying. He looked at the building and then just went inside. Inside, he looked around and the apartment owner, Hirugashi appeared and greeted Yoshio.

"Good afternoon," Hirugashi greeted, "How may I help you?"

"Do you have a tenant who also works here name Yamato Akitsuki?"

"Hmm? What is your relation with Yamato?"

"I'm Yoshio Akitsuki, I'm his father."

"Oh, I see, I see. Yes, it was just yesterday that Yamato came to live and work here."

"Can you direct me to his apartment?"

"I can but I don't think he's here at the moment. If you want, you can wait here in the lobby until he returns."

Yoshio nodded, "Sure, I can do that."

Hirugashi nodded and directed to one of the couches, "Have a seat until Yamato gets back."

"Thank you," Yoshio said as he went to sit down on the couch.

Yoshio crossed his arms waiting for Yamato to come back. He looked around and figured that the apartment complex was a very expensive place to live.

**With Honoka**

Honoka Sakurai was not feeling happy at the moment. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone and she didn't want to think of what would happen if she were to see Yamato again. She suddenly heard voices and when she looked, she was surprised to see three girls and one of them was Suzuka.

"Huh? What's going on?" Honoka asked herself.

"So, you're looking for Yamato-kun," Yui said.

"Yamato-kun?" Honoka was surprised and wondered what was going on.

"Yeah, he left his apartment of his aunt's bathhouse and we want to talk to him," Saki said.

Yui looked at Suzuka, "Is that true Suzuka-chan?"

Suzuka nodded, "Yes."

Yui looked at Saki, "You must be Saki."

"Y-Yeah, how do you know?" Saki replied.

"The truth is that Yamato told me about you, in fact, I met ran into him earlier."

"You did?" Saki asked.

"Did…did you really talk to Yamato-kun?" Suzuka asked.

"Yes," Yui answered.

"Yui-chan, can you direct us to the Hirugashi Apartment Complex?"

"H-Hey!" Saki spoke.

"Hmm, I could but I'm not going to," Yui said.

Suzuka and Saki were surprised.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know something."

"What?"

"I want to know what you were thinking saying the things to said about Yamato-kun at your dinner last night."

"Wait, are you talking about…?" Suzuka didn't finish and frowned.

"Hey, how much did Yamato tell about what happened last night?" Saki asked.

"Everything," Yui said, "he told me about how you, Suzuka-chan, Miho-chan, and Ayano-san acted and the things you all said about him."

"He told you that?" Saki asked, "Aw geez, Yamato-kun is being overly sensitive about it."

"The real problem is that you are just cruel. You take too much pleasure in making him feel horrible," Yui countered.

Saki and Suzuka were shocked and Saki was offended.

"How could you say that?" Saki asked upset, "You don't even know me."

"Maybe not but Yamato-kun does and he told me what happened," Yui looked at Suzuka, "and you Suzuka-chan, why do you always have to be a bitch towards Yamato-kun."

"What did you say?" Suzuka spoke glaring at Yui and surprising Saki.

"You always do that," Yui countered, "Yamato tries so hard and he tried to make you happy but you're always ungrateful to him. When you two were together, he tried so hard to make you happy, but all you ever did was complain, especially things that were stupid. You never let him explain anything and you just make your own conclusions about him, like when I was ill and was in the hospital, you accused him of not being focused on track when the fact was that he was covering my shift at my family's café because there was no else who could and the café was very busy with customers. You even went as far and said that you 'hated how he's been acting'. What did that even mean anyway?"

"Stop it," Suzuka pleaded.

"Everything that Yamato-kun had done and stressing himself out and put himself in so much grief was all for you," Yui got very angry and gritted her teeth, "and yet you…you…"

Saki and Suzuka were surprised.

Yui continued putting her hand over her heart, "If it was me, I would always be grateful to Yamato-kun for trying so hard and doing his best. I would always be so proud of him but yet you…how could someone like you…someone who's selfish and irrational…"

"You don't really understand anything Yui-chan," Suzuka said very upset.

Yui chuckled a little, "You're right, I don't understand. I don't think I'll understand you at all Suzuka-chan. You must think that you can just insult him any way you want just because you two are not together anymore," Yui pointed her finger at Saki, "that why you went along with Saki and was putting Yamato-kun down," Yui put her finger down, "well, did you enjoy yourself, did you enjoy putting Yamato-kun down?"

"Stop talking like you know what's going on with me right now," Suzuka countered.

"It always about you, isn't it?" Yui countered back with a venomous tone, "you're so damn selfish and it really irritating. I can't stand people like you!"

Saki got in between of Suzuka and Yui in hoping to get things peaceful, "Now, now, let's all take it, okay? Please?"

"What's going on with Yamato-kun?" Honoka spoke up.

Yui, Saki, and Suzuka were surprised to see Honoka.

"Hey, aren't you…?" Saki spoke.

"You…" Yui spoke.

"Honoka-chan? What are you doing here?" Suzuka asked.

"You first Asahina-san," Honoka replied, "…sorry, I overheard your conversation. What's going on with Yamato-kun? What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Suzuka asked surprised.

**Hirugashi Apartment Complex**

Yamato had just arrived back in the apartment building. He was surprised to see his father sitting on one of the couches in the lobby.

"D-Dad," Yamato spoke surprised.

Yoshio just looked at Yamato, "So you're finally here."

"What are you doing here?"

Yoshio stood up, "I came to see you boy. I guessed right that you would be living here," Yoshio got in his son's face, "we need to talk."

Yamato sighed, "Fine, let's go to my apartment."

Yamato went to his apartment and Yoshio followed him. They arrived and went inside Yamato's new apartment. Yoshio looked around.

"This is actually very decent," Yoshio commented.

"Thanks," Yamato replied, "you want something to drink?"

"No…Yamato, when are you going back to your aunt's place."

"Never."

"Never, huh…so, you're serious about staying away?"

"Yes."

"Yamato, your mother and I know what happened, your aunt told us. Do want my opinion on the matter?"

Yamato simply sighed, "What's your opinion Dad?"

Yoshio frowned, "You're being foolish and acting like a damn child."

"…You would say that."

Yoshio gave Yamato a death glare, "Don't get smart with me boy, you're going on about this for nothing. So what if the girls said things you didn't like, that's no reason for you to run away like a whining child."

Yamato frowned at what his father was saying and glared at him.

Yoshio continued, "You think you don't say and do things that upset people. You know how many times you've pissed me off with your idiocy, how many times you've irritated me and your mother with your foolishness. You've even inconvenience Suzuka-chan because you wanted to get a soda. The difference is that none of whine liked crybabies" Yoshio pointed at Yamato, "so what exactly does that make you?"

"So exactly what are you saying that I should do?" Yamato asked glaring at his father.

"Go back and apologized to Ayano and the others for making them worry."

"I won't do that."

Yoshio twitched, "You won't?"

"No, I won't Dad. I'm not going back and as far as I'm concerned, I want nothing to do with any of them. You talk about how I inconvenienced you and Mom and how I'm always causing problems. Okay, maybe to a certain extent but I never outright insulted both of you, at least, I try not to and I never enjoyed putting someone down which what Saki has done many times. I never lashed out and not see the situation of what was going on like Asahina has done, I never compared anyone to anyone else like Ayano-san has done to me so many times and I certainly never said to any of them that they were the worse and laughed about it."

Yoshio was gritting his teeth.

Yamato continued, "You see, this is why I didn't bother explaining things to Mom when I called because you and her never understood anything. You always whine about how I embarrass myself and make you look bad. I decided to leave so that could actually have a piece of mind and really work hard on my own, especially since I'm concentrating in getting into college now. I'll be fine on my own and will work hard if only just to bring satisfaction to myself and prove to myself that I am capable and not incompetent."

Yoshio grabbed Yamato by his collar of his shirt and Yamato was not intimidated.

"You better really think about what you say," Yoshio warned, "you're not making any sense at all. You think you know better than me or your mother, or other people for that matter?"

"I don't think that at all, I'm just making a point and telling how I feel. With the way I'm doing this right now, I am acting like a man, even if you can't see it that way Dad."

Yoshio got angry and punched Yamato hard causing his son to fall on the ground. Yamato wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. Yoshio didn't like his son's attitude and it irritated him.

"You say that I'm foolish, look at what you just did Dad, you punched me for being honest. You don't really have a clue of what's really going on. I mean, how could you when you're back in Hiroshima?"

"You really are a stubborn fool," Yoshio said, "I'm warning you, if you decide to continue on this, don't bother Ayano-san or your mother and I when you find that you can't handle it on your own."

"I won't be doing that," Yamato said as he got up and just stared at his father, "besides, it has nothing to do with you."

Yoshio gritted his teeth, "Fine, it's your life," Yoshio went and opened to door and looked back at Yamato, "you always were stubborn and that stubbornness has gotten you into trouble. If you call us, we're just going to ignore you, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you Dad," Yamato replied waving off his father's statement.

"Why did I have such a stupid son like you?" Yoshio asked as he left closing the door and proceeded to leave the apartment complex. Yoshio looked back at the building and shook his head.

"You're a goddamn fool Yamato," Yoshio said.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato continues work hard for himself and concentrates for his choice for colleges.**


	8. Bits of Humiliations

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Suzuka.

**A/N: **So sorry for the long delay.

**Bits of Humiliations**

Honoka was surprised when she overheard the conversation about Yamato and she couldn't help in wanting to know what had happened as it sounded to her that the things had gone very sour for Yamato and Suzuka and this girl name Saki was part of the problem.

**Asahiyu Heights**

Yoshio had just returned and he was in a foul mood. Kotono along with Ayano and Miho greeted him.

"Well?" Kotono asked.

Yoshio shook his head, "No good, that boy is still refusing."

Kotono folded her arms annoyed, "So Yamato still refuse in coming back, saying he was fine on his own."

Ayano and Miho were saddened by what they heard.

"I guess it was no good," Ayano said.

Miho was looked down feeling depressed.

"There's no hope for him," Yoshio said, "as far as I'm concern, he's on his own. I say, let him stay there. He made his choice and we'll just leave him alone and not go to him when he gets himself in trouble, that boy is a lost cause. Kotono, call Rie and Hirakazu, we'll be going back to Hiroshima."

Miho left to go back to her room and when she did, she closed the door and sat on the floor and brought her knees to her face and had a sad expression.

"It's not fair," Miho said in a soft tone, "it's not fair…Yamato-kun, you really plan to distance yourself from us, from me?"

Meanwhile with Kotono, Yoshio, and Ayano, Kotono went to tell Hatsuko.

"Yoshio?" Ayano spoke.

"Hmm?" Yoshio replied.

"How is Yamato-kun doing? Is he living there okay? He's not struggling living at his new apartment, right?"

Yoshio shook his head, "Ayano, I don't want to hear or talk about Yamato anymore. I'm fed up. It's obvious that boy has no respect and I'm not going to waste my time regarding that ingrate. Ayano, I suggest that you not worry about him as well."

"Yoshio…"

"I do want to thank you and apologize for allowing Yamato to stay and work here but he's on his own, since he's doesn't care about the trouble he causes, then we shouldn't care about him. Let him be on his own and see how he handles on his own."

Yoshio walked away and Ayano just stood by.

**With Honoka, Yui, Suzuka, and Saki**

"Honoka-chan? What are you doing here?" Suzuka asked.

"You first Asahina-san," Honoka replied, "…sorry, I overheard your conversation. What's going on with Yamato-kun? What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Suzuka asked surprised.

"Yes…just what's going on with Yamato-kun?"

Suzuka frowned, "Well, the truth is that Yamato-kun moved out to another apartment building."

"Yamato-kun moved out?" Honoka asked surprised, "Why did he move out? I thought he liked being in Ayano-san's building."

"I'll tell you why," Yui said, "Yamato-kun moved out because he got tired of the terrible treatment he kept getting over there."

"Terrible treatment?"

"It's not anything like that," Saki insisted, "two nights ago, we had dinner and we were just having a some fun and sadly Yamato-kun just got too offended and just went back to his apartment and then he just decided to just move out."

"Yeah, after hearing from all of you that Yamato-kun is not serious, doesn't pay attention to anything, and basically telling him that he's the worst over some mistakes."

Honoka was shocked again, "Did you really say those things to Yamato-kun?"

"Well…" Suzuka tried to say.

"We were just having fun and besides, it's not like those things were not true," Saki interjected, "besides Honoka-chan, I'm sure you would understand. There have been times that you've been frustrated with Yamato-kun's indecisiveness and his poor effort to understanding, including women's emotions. That's the reason why you dumped him because he wasn't taking in the consideration of your feelings."

Honoka was taken back with what Saki was saying and thought about it.

Yui glared at Saki, "So, because that you feel that with Yamato-kun, you think that gives you the right to just put him down. You know, I bet if it was the other way around, you would be upset and call him a heartless bastard."

"Yui-chan, please don't say anymore, it not like we don't care for Yamato-kun, we very much do."

"Hmm, you have a funny way of showing it."

"That's enough," Suzuka said.

"Look, we want to find Yamato-kun and talk to him so please Yui-chan, please direct us to where the Hirugashi Apartment Complex is," Saki pleaded.

"Wait, you know where Yamato-kun lives?" Honoka asked.

"Yes I do but I like I said before, I won't tell. You want to know where he is, you figure it out on your own," Yui said, "I'm leaving," Yui turned to Suzuka with a glare, "I'm so glad that Yamato-kun wants nothing to do with you. You were always an unreasonable, selfish bitch."

"How dare you!" Suzuka replied offended.

"Hey, you shouldn't say such horrible things to Suzuka-chan," Saki said, "take that back!"

"No, and you Saki-san, it seems that you're someone who has no problem betraying Yamato-kun and humiliating him. If that's how you are with people you claim to be their friends, I would hate to see how you are with your enemies."

Yui walked away and Suzuka, Saki, and Honoka stood there in shock.

"I can't believe it," Saki said upset, "the nerve of her. She doesn't know anything and I'm going to have to have a real talk with Yamato-kun."

Suzuka frowned and was getting upset with the things Yui said.

"Suzuka-chan…" Honoka spoke.

"I'm going back," Suzuka said with her head down upset.

"Huh, but we're going to see Yamato-kun," Saki said.

"There's no point and besides, he most likely won't want to talk to us. I give up, I'm going back," Suzuka said as she began to head back to the Asahiyu Heights.

"Wait, Suzuka-chan," Saki called but got no response and then turned to Honoka, "well, looks like I'll have to give up for now. But I'm sure we'll be successful next time. Um Honoka-san, if you see Yamato-kun, tell him that they all miss him, Ayano-san, Miho-chan, and even Suzuka-chan."

"Um, sure, I'll be sure to tell him if I see him," Honoka replied.

Saki nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

Saki left and Honoka was feeling sad and worry.

"_If I go see Yamato-kun, would he want to see me?_" Honoka asked in her head, "_What am I worried about? I wasn't there with what happened in their place two nights ago and I'm sure that Yamato-kun would be glad to see me…it would a lot better than the humiliation that I suffered…_"

**Flashback: Yesterday, Kotomari Modeling Agency**

Honoka was walking in the hall when a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing glasses, and in a business suit appeared and looked displeased.

"Honoka-san," the woman called.

"Oh, Misaki-san," Honoka replied, "is something wrong? You look upset."

"I am. I want you in my office right now."

Misaki went ahead and Honoka didn't know what was happening and went to her office. When Honoka went in to Misaki's office, she was surprised to see a young man wearing a dress shirt sleeve shirt, khaki slacks, black shoes, and had a slick back short brown hair.

"Yuto-san?" Honoka said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him here," Misaki said, "sit down Honoka-san."

"Um, okay," Honoka replied as she sat down on a chair.

"I am not happy right now with you two, do you know why?"

Honoka and Yuto were very nervous and were afraid it was what they were thinking about.

Misaki continued, "I'm not happy because apparently, you two have disregarded the policy in the agency of having absolutely no romantic relationships with fellow co-workers."

"What are you—?" Honoka asked.

"Don't try to play dumb," Misaki interrupted, "I've gotten wind that you two are in a romantic relationship. If this gets out, we will have a huge scandal on our hands. This agency has its solid reputation and I won't let you two ruin it. So you two better give me each a real solid good reason why I shouldn't fire either of you right now."

There was silence in office and Honoka was shocked and Yuto looked at Honoka and then he sighed.

"Misaki-san," Yuto spoke, "I would like to say that I was threatened by Honoka."

Honoka was surprised and looked at Yuto, "Yuto, what are you saying?"

"Hmm, I'm not going to go along with this charade anymore. I knew it was a bad idea Honoka but you were kept going on and on and all because of this Yamato guy. I refuse to let you use me for your own self-satisfaction any further."

"Yuto-san, how could you?!"

"Honoka-san, what is he talking about?" Misaki asked.

"I…I don't know."

"Misaki-san, the truth is that we both knew what we were doing was against the policy of the agency but Honoka-san was desperate of being in a relationship with me just so that in a way she could get back at this guy name Yamato Akitsuki because he was being indecisive or something and I guess she didn't want the risk of being the one rejected. I didn't want to go along with it but she threatened me that if I didn't, she would accuse me of harassment and she was confident that people would believe her over me."

"Honoka-san, is that true?" Misaki asked.

"Of course not, I never even did anything like that. Okay, yes, I admit, I chose to have a relationship with Yuto-san but it started as we talked to each other at that the photo shoot and he's just using what I told him against me. I never threatened him or accused him of anything," Honoka looked at Yuto, feeling betrayed, "in fact, he was the one that asked me out."

"Did you agree to be in a relationship with him for some sort of revenge on someone you know?"

Honoka shook her head, "No, I would never do that."

"But it was your decision to decide not to see this Yamato guy anymore," Yuto said, "Just admit it Honoka-san, you were just using me."

Honoka started to have tears in her eyes and looked at Yuto, "I can't believe you would make up such things."

"All right, listen you two," Misaki said bringing Honoka and Yuto's attention, "right now, with what's going on, I'm going to have fire one of you here or really fire the both of you."

Honoka still had tears in her eyes and Yuto sighed heavily.

"Misaki-san, may I ask how did you find out about us?" Yuto asked.

"I see no reason to tell you," Misaki answered, "I'm very upset with you two. Do you actually think you can ignore our 'no relationship within the workplace policy'?"

Honoka looked down feeling ashamed and Yuto looked at his left frowning.

"Right now, you two have a choice," Misaki said.

**Flashback End**

Honoka had felt betrayed by her now ex-boyfriend Yuto and she shook her head and she left to go to a direction.

**Asahiyu Heights**

Suzuka and Saki returned to the bathhouse/apartment complex and they saw Yamato's parents, grandmother, and two younger siblings set out to leave and Miho and Ayano were seeing them off.

"Time for us to head back home," Kotono said.

"Oh, are you all leaving already?" Saki asked as she and Suzuka went to them.

"Oh Saki-chan and Suzuka-chan, where were you two?"

"Um, we…we went out."

"Oh, uh, right, we did," Suzuka said.

"I see, well, we'll be leaving now," Yoshio said, "and girls?"

"Yes?" Saki replied.

"Don't bother with Yamato, he's hopeless and he won't listen. I suggest that you have nothing to do with him."

"Yamato is such a jerk anyway," Rie commented.

"Yep, he's hopeless," Hirakazu added.

"Now, you two be nice," Hatsuko said frowning, "and Yoshio, you're being unfair and unreasonable."

"Mom…" Yoshio said not happy with what his mother was saying.

Ayano, Suzuka, Miho, and Saki felt sad.

"We should go," Kotono suggested.

The Akitsuki family said their good-byes and the four women said their good-byes as well and the Akitsuki Family left to head back to Hiroshima. As the four went back to the building, Suzuka went back to her room and locked the door behind her and sat by the door.

**Flashback**

Yui turned to Suzuka with a glare, "I'm so glad that Yamato-kun wants nothing to do with you. You were always an unreasonable, selfish bitch."

**Flashback End**

Suzuka frowned with tears formed in her eyes, "Yeah, that's right, I am selfish."

Outside of Suzuka's apartment, Saki was standing by the door and had a depressed feeling, "It can't be true, I don't have enjoyment in humiliating Yamato-kun, I don't…"

**The next day**

Yuka was in her apartment trying to pick out the right underwear as she had plans to see her crush again and once again tell him her feeling as she had determination to get him to look her way.

"I'm going to do it," Yuka said with determination and then sighed, "if Yamato-kun was still here, I could get his opinion on my underwear."

Meanwhile Saki had her things and was leaving the building with Ayano seeing her out.

"So, you'll be heading home Saki-chan," Ayano said.

"Yeah," Saki said, "I wanted to spend some time with Yamato-kun and have him show me some schools but now…" Saki got depressed and shook her head.

"I know, it's a real shame."

"Are Suzuka-chan and Miho-chan around?"

"No, they went to practice."

"Oh, okay…um, Ayano-san, I'm sorry about what has happened."

"Yeah…" Ayano was feeling sad.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked concerned.

"To be honest Saki-chan, it hurts."

Saki nodded sadly in agreement, "Yeah, it really does. I hope that Yamato-kun would see that we do…that we do care about him. I just…" Saki sighed and wiped something from her eye, "I better go. I don't want to be late for my train."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

"I'm sure besides, I need to be alone," Saki smiled, "thank you for taking care of me."

Ayano smiled, "You're welcome, come back anytime."

Saki nodded and left to go to the train station with her bag and Ayano looked at the sky with a downcast expression and went back inside her building.

**Hirugashi Apartment Complex**

Yamato was in his apartment sorting out files and records and he had just finished them. He then went to Mr. Hirugashi's apartment and knocked on the door and Mr. Hirugashi opened the door.

"Ah Akitsuki," Mr. Hirugashi greeted.

"Hello Mr. Hirugashi," Yamato greeted back and handed him the files and records, "I finished sorting them out."

"Ah, thank you. I appreciate what you've done."

Yamato nodded, "I'll be heading to practice now."

"Ah right, good luck Akitsuki."

"Thanks boss," Yamato replied with a smile as he left.

**High School**

Yamato was at the track of his high school running sprints. Yamato finished running the laps and was panting and making sure he stayed on his feet.

"That's it for sprints," Yamato said to himself.

"Good work Akitsuki," one of the team members said.

"Nice run," another team member said.

"Thanks guys," Yamato replied with a nod.

Yamato soon saw a man in a business suit and it was Sasaoka.

"Hey Yamato-kun," Sasaoka greeted, "long time no see."

"Oh Sasaoka-san, what brings you here?" Yamato asked.

"I just dropped by because I wanted to talk to you and Suzuka-chan. Is your girlfriend here today?"

Yamato frowned at the mention of Suzuka and Sasaoka got concerned.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Sasaoka asked concerned.

"Well, it's just that Asahina and I are not together anymore and I rather not talk about her."

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Yeah, something did happen."

"I see…do you want to talk about it?"

Yamato simply used his index finger and scratched his cheek.

Meanwhile Suzuka was with Miki.

"Miki, I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka said.

"What if I want to talk about it?" Miki replied.

"Will you just drop it, please?" Suzuka asked getting upset.

"Suzuka, I'm really concerned with what happened with you and Akitsuki."

"I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka repeated getting a bit heated.

"So, is it true Suzuka-chan?" Hattori asked as he appeared before Miki and Suzuka.

"Hattori?" Miki spoke surprised.

"Is it true that Yamato moved out of his aunt's building?"

"How did you…?"

"Miho-chan was going on about how Yamato moved out. You two seen him, I want to talk to the guy."

Suzuka frowned and Miki looked away.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato has a talk with Honoka with learning of the result of what happened between her and Yuto.**


	9. Consequences in Kotomari

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Suzuka, this is just fan based.

**Consequences in Kotomari **

Yamato told Sasaoka what had happened from the dinner he had a couple nights ago to how he had felt about the things he had go through and deciding to move on his own just to prove to himself. Sasaoka was surprised and was sad to hear the things that had happened to Yamato. He never knew how things were with him as well as his family and how he was treated and shook his head. Sasaoka apologized for the things that Yamato went through and asked if there was something he could do. Yamato simply smiled and shook his and told him not to worry about and that there was no need for him to apologize for he was not part of the problem that Yamato went through. Yamato smiled and then asked what it was that Sasaoka wanted to tell and Sasaoka nodded.

I'm heading to the states again," Sasaoka started, "I got transferred there. I'm actually leaving tonight."

Yamato was surprised to hear the news, "You're going to be working in the states?"

"Yeah, so I figured that I stop by and say my goodbyes."

"Oh, I see, so how long will you be gone?"

"Hmm, well, I don't how long exactly, but probably five to six years."

"Whoa, five to six years?"

"That's right," Sasaoka said with a smile.

Yamato rubbed the back of his head, "I see," Yamato had his thoughts, "_This is going to suck for Saotome-san…well, not like I can do much about it, it's not my place to tell him what to do._"

Meanwhile Suzuka was with Miki.

"Miki, I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka said.

"What if I want to talk about it?" Miki replied.

"Will you just drop it, please?" Suzuka asked getting upset.

"Suzuka, I'm really concerned with what happened with you and Akitsuki."

"I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka repeated getting a bit heated.

"So, is it true Suzuka-chan?" Hattori asked as he appeared before Miki and Suzuka.

"Hattori?" Miki spoke surprised.

"Is it true that Yamato moved out of his aunt's building?"

"How did you…?"

"Miho-chan was going on about how Yamato moved out. You two seen him, I want to talk to the guy."

Suzuka frowned and Miki looked away.

"I don't where he lives now but I do know it's a place called the Hirugashi Apartment Complex," Suzuka said.

"The Hirugashi Apartment Complex?" Miki spoke.

"Oh, that place," Hattori said as he nodded.

"Do you know the place Hattori?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, I know the place, I know the guy that own the building. Looks I know where I'm going to go to after school."

"Suzuka, this is your chance," Miki said as she turned to Suzuka, "I'm sure if you talk to Akitsuki, you two can work things out."

"Yeah, what do you say Suzuka-chan?" Hattori asked as he crossed his arms.

Suzuka frowned and then had a sad expression, "I don't know. I just…I just…"

Miki and Hattori sighed in disbelief.

After track practice was over, Yamato head back to his apartment. He was free as his boss didn't have any work for him to do so he was happy and figured he could relax a little for the rest of the day. As he continued to walk and was close to the Hirugashi Apartment Complex, he passed a young woman with long black hair. Yamato stopped as so did the young woman and they looked at each other and was surprised to see each other.

"Honoka-chan," Yamato spoke.

"Yamato-kun," Honoka spoke.

"I—" Yamato stopped himself and decided to leave, "Well, have a good day."

"Wait Yamato-kun," Honoka called out.

Yamato looked at Honoka and he saw that she had a pleading look.

**Back at the high school**

Suzuka was in her uniform and looked at the sky.

**Flashback**

"Why do you always have to be a bitch towards Yamato-kun?" Yui asked.

"What did you say?" Suzuka spoke glaring at Yui and surprising Saki.

"You always do that," Yui countered, "Yamato tries so hard and he tried to make you happy but you're always ungrateful to him. When you two were together, he tried so hard to make you happy, but all you ever did was complain, especially things that were stupid. You never let him explain anything and you just make your own conclusions about him, like when I was ill and was in the hospital, you accused him of not being focused on track when the fact was that he was covering my shift at my family's café because there was no else who could and the café was very busy with customers. You even went as far and said that you 'hated how he's been acting'. What did that even mean anyway?"

"Stop it," Suzuka pleaded.

"Everything that Yamato-kun had done and stressing himself out and put himself in so much grief was all for you," Yui got very angry and gritted her teeth, "and yet you…you…"

Saki and Suzuka were surprised.

Yui continued putting her hand over her heart, "If it was me, I would always be grateful to Yamato-kun for trying so hard and doing his best. I would always be so proud of him but yet you…how could someone like you…someone who's selfish and irrational…"

"You don't really understand anything Yui-chan," Suzuka said very upset.

Yui chuckled a little, "You're right, I don't understand. I don't think I'll understand you at all Suzuka-chan. You must think that you can just insult him any way you want just because you two are not together anymore," Yui pointed her finger at Saki, "that why you went along with Saki and was putting Yamato-kun down," Yui put her finger down, "well, did you enjoy yourself, did you enjoy putting Yamato-kun down?"

"Stop talking like you know what's going on with me right now," Suzuka countered.

"It always about you, isn't it?" Yui countered back with a venomous tone, "you're so damn selfish and it really irritating. I can't stand people like you!"

**Flashback End**

Suzuka got upset and had her hand on her face gritting her teeth and becoming a bit emotional.

"Damn, damn, damn," Suzuka spoke upset.

"Suzuka-chan," Hattori called.

Suzuka was surprised and looked at Hattori.

"H-Hattori," Suzuka spoke with a strain voice

"Well, how about it?" Hattori asked, "I can take you to the place and you can try to talk to Yamato.

"I…" Suzuka looked down on the ground.

**Flashback**

The ladies in Yamato's room couldn't believe what was happening. They wanted to convince Yamato otherwise but it looks as though he wasn't going to be convinced.

"So that's it?" Suzuka asked upset, "You're just going to just run away? Is that your solution?"

Yamato didn't say anything and that just made Suzuka upset at him.

"You're the worst," Suzuka commented and abruptly left to go back to her own room.

**Flashback End**

"I can't do it," Suzuka said sadly, "I just can't do it."

"Suzuka," Miki spoke as she went to Suzuka, "c'mon, you should really give it a try."

"No, no!" Suzuka insisted, "There's no point, he's not going to want to talk to me. He'll probably demand that I leave his apartment the second I show up."

"You don't know that for sure," Hattori said.

"I do know for sure," Suzuka replied back, "after all, I was a total bitch to him. I've been a total bitch to him for a long time. He tolerated it for a while but now…." Suzuka had tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I just can't."

Suzuka ran away from her classmates while Miki and Hattori were surprised and stumped in what to do.

**Yamato's Apartment**

Yamato held two cups and put one of them down in front of Honoka.

"There you are," Yamato said.

Honoka nodded and smiled, "Thank you Yamato-kun," Honoka took the cup and had a sip and sighed happily.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Honoka put her cup down and looked at Yamato as she twiddled her fingers.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Honoka said.

"To see how I'm doing…well, I'm fine."

"Well, I…I was surprised you know," Honoka said putting on a smile, "I mean, who would have thought that you would work here in this apartment complex. You really are a hard worker."

Yamato sighed and closed his eyes, "Honoka-chan, how about we cut the small talk and you tell why you came to see me?"

Honoka was shocked with what Yamato said but tried to play it off, "Y-Yamato-kun, I just wanted to see you and talk to you. Is there something wrong with that?"

Yamato sighed again as he shook his head opened his eyes looking at Honoka, "Honoka-chan, it was by your decision that we shouldn't talk and see each other anymore all because you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah," Honoka waved her hand, "that was a mistake. I don't know why I even suggested such of thing in the first place. It was silly of me…so why don't we just forget about and just talk. You have always understood Yamato-kun and I'm willing to be there for you for anything you need," Honoka smiled, "I mean, I'm not like this Saki girl who betrays you for her own amusement and I'm certainly not like Suzuka-chan who just does nothing but complain and whine, who just leaves and not give you a chance to work things out and act like everyone owes her everything."

"Honoka, c'mon now," Yamato said, "Why did you really come to see me? Why have you suddenly decided to forget about what we should do when we saw each other at the café? Honoka-chan, something is really going on here so what is it?"

Honoka was getting nervous and looked away from Yamato's gaze.

"Yamato-kun, it's me Honoka," Honoka said with a bit of strain, "there's no need to be suspicious of me. I admit, I made a mistake, a terrible one and I would like for it to be forgotten so please Yamato," Honoka's face was contorted with sadness, "can't we just start over? I promise I'll be better, I won't hurt you again. I get that I was being unfair so please…please Yamato-kun, I…I don't have anyone else to talk to…" Honoka had tears forming in her eyes, "please…"

Yamato was surprised and confused to see Honoka's face and then he rubbed his head and looked at Honoka.

"Honoka-chan, something happened, didn't it?" Yamato spoke, "Does it have to do with your boyfriend."

Honoka had her hand over her face and tears were streaming from her eyes.

"We broke up," Honoka said, "not only that, my modeling career may be over."

Yamato was shocked again, "What happened?"

Honoka wiped the tears from her eyes.

**Flashback: Yesterday, Kotomari Modeling Agency**

Honoka was sitting in Misaki's office with Yuto and Misaki.

"All right, listen you two," Misaki said bringing Honoka and Yuto's attention, "right now, with what's going on, I'm going to have fire one of you here or really fire the both of you."

Honoka still had tears in her eyes and Yuto sighed heavily.

"Misaki-san, may I ask how did you find out about us?" Yuto asked.

"I see no reason to tell you," Misaki answered, "I'm very upset with you two. Do you actually think you can ignore our 'no relationship within the workplace policy'?"

Honoka looked down feeling ashamed and Yuto looked at his left frowning.

"Right now, you two have a choice," Misaki said, "either end the relationship or you two can leave the agency right now."

"Ah," Honoka spoke, "I see."

"You want us to end the relationship?" Yuto asked and then nodded, "no problem, I want nothing to do with Honoka anymore. I was getting sick of being used anyway."

"I wasn't using you!" Honoka responded as she was offended, "Stop lying, you came on to me, remember. 'Oh don't worry Honoka-chan, as long as we're careful, no one will find out'. That's what you said.

Yuto got angry and glared at Honoka, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuto then looked at Misaki, "Misaki-san, I'm afraid that Honoka-san is compulsive liar. She's just trying—"

"Enough," Misaki interrupted, "I don't want to hear anymore of this idiotic bickering. It's done now," Misaki cleared her throat, "anyway Honoka-san, stay here, I need to talk to you a bit further."

"O-Okay," Honoka said with her head down.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Yuto said as he got up and was heading out of the door.

"Oh Yuto, before you leave my office, there's one more thing that you need to know," Misaki said.

Yuto looked at Misaki, "Huh, what is it ma'am?"

"You're fired."

Yuto and Honoka were shocked to hear what Misaki had just said.

"Eh? Uh, excuse me?" Yuto asked surprised.

"You heard me, you're fired. It's bad enough that engaged in a relationship with a co-worker knowing full well that it was not allowed but you sat there and right to my face, you lied me, trying to pin the whole thing on Honoka-san. I had already known what was going on and who started this and how it was going. I had hoped you would come clean about it but you didn't and I don't like having liars working for this agency so pack your belongings and leave this building."

Yuto couldn't believe what was happening and decided to plea with Misaki.

"Misaki-san, please, I beg of you," Yuto started.

"Yuto-san, I'm going to give you twenty minutes to get your belonging and leave the building. If you're not out of here within twenty minutes, I'll be forced to have security to physically remove you."

Yuto's eyes widened and tried to speak but couldn't come up with the words and he slumped and left the office.

Honoka was watching as Yuto left.

"Honoka-san," Misaki spoke.

"Uh, yes?" Honoka replied looking at Misaki.

"Do not think you're off the hook," Misaki said glaring at Honoka, "I could still fire you but right now, I'm weighing my choices so for now, you won't be getting any gigs."

"I see…"

"I fired Yuto because he lied to me and because he had been here longer than you so he knew better as he had promised me, you on the other hand didn't exactly promise me and you didn't lie however, I could still fire you and like I said, I'm deciding whether to do so or still keep you."

"I see…" Honoka had her head down in shame.

"Now get the hell out of my office."

"Y-Yes," Honoka said with sadness and stood up, "Misaki-san, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"I don't want to hear it," Misaki countered, "because to me, it seems like you're sorry that you got caught. Leave."

Misaki opened the drawer from her desk and began to do her paperwork and Honoka left Misaki's office. As Honoka left the office and walked a bit, she saw someone coming towards her and it was a very upset Nana as Nana herself stopped in front of Honoka.

"Nana-chan, I—" Honoka spoke.

Honoka was cut off as Nana slapped her hard, surprising Honoka. Honoka put her hand on her cheek where Nana slapped her and looked at Nana who was very angry.

"How could do this Honoka?" Nana asked angrily, "I asked you if you were in a relationship with someone within the agency and you lied to me about it, you lied to me!"

"Nana, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I told you Honoka," Nana said gritting her teeth, "I told you what would happened and it seems that you just didn't care, didn't you and now, my own career is in jeopardy because I was the one that brought you in. I hear people saying terrible things about me even when I told them that I had no idea of what you were doing."

Honoka felt terrible about what Nana was telling her.

"Tell me, did you really do this to get back at Yamato-kun?"

Honoka was shocked, "What?! No, of course not!"

"Really, are you sure?"

"Uh, um, y-yes…"

"Are you lying to me again?" Nana glared at her friend, "Tell me the truth!"

"I…I wasn't…I just…I just…" Honoka looked away ashamed.

Nana looked down, "I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Nana-chan…I…"

"I told you to be mindful and that whatever choices you make, it could affect the agency and the people who associate with you."

"Nana, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happened," Honoka said with sadness.

Nana looked at Honoka, "I know you well Honoka-chan, you agreed to be in a relationship with Yuto. You did it just so you wouldn't feel hurt if Yamato-kun had rejected you since you asked him when you were with him at the beach."

Honoka was shocked at the things that Nana had just said.

"Nana, that's—"

"It was your way, hurt him before he has the chance to hurt you," Nana shook her head, "talk about cruelty."

Honoka was shocked, "That's not…Nana, that's not…"

"Just admit it, that's what it really was about it, a desperate way to keep yourself from being hurt."

Honoka was starting to cry again, "Nana-chan, please, don't say anymore, please, I'm sorry for what I did but please, don't be cruel about it."

"You're the one who's cruel and now my own career may be over as well."

"Nana—"

"Save it Honoka!" Nana interrupted again, "right now, I don't even want to look at you."

Nana walked passed Honoka, leaving Honoka herself shocked and feeling hurt.

**Flashback End**

"I see, so that's what happened," Yamato said.

Honoka nodded as she had tears form in her eyes and then looked at Yamato.

"Yamato-kun, I—" Honoka spoke.

Honoka was surprised to see Yamato stand up and turned his back on her.

"Honoka-chan, it's true, isn't it?" Yamato spoke, "The reason why you said we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"I…" Honoka had her head down and then she reluctantly nodded, "Yes, I'm so sorry Yamato-kun; I realized that I was being cruel. I was just trying to prevent from feeling hurt and so when Yuto asked me out, I saw it as an opportunity and took it."

"It's amazing that I didn't really thinking about until now," Yamato said, "I mean really, it didn't really make sense but you…at the beach, I get it now that you were being—"

"I'm sorry Yamato, please, please forgive me," Honoka said with sadness, "the people in the agency looked at me like I'm some parasite wondering why I have I not been booted out yet and Nana-chan won't even talk to me anymore," Honoka went to Yamato and took his hand, "Yamato-kun, I—"

Honoka was surprised when Yamato took his arm away from Honoka, surprising her.

"Yamato?" Honoka spoke with eyes widened.

Yamato just looked at Honoka and shook his head.

Honoka couldn't take with how Yamato was reacting to her.

"No Yamato, please, please don't give me the cold shoulder as well," Honoka was starting to panic, "Yamato-kun, please…"

Yamato just looked at Honoka with a neutral expression.

**In front of the Hirugashi Apartment Complex**

Hattori had his hands in his pocket and looked at the building.

"I wonder how Old Man Hirugashi is doing these days," Hattori said to himself and then grinned, "He'll be surprised when I tell him that hard working guy is my best friend, heh, he'll be surprised I'll right."

"So, this is the place," Suzuka spoke.

Hattori was surprised and he turned to saw Suzuka.

"Whoa, Suzuka-chan," Hattori spoke surprised.

Suzuka looked at Hattori and looked at her side with a nervous expression.

"I changed my mind so I followed you," Suzuka said.

"Oh, I see," Hattori replied, "well, I think that's good. You two should really try to work things out."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato gets a visit from Hattori and Suzuka and Yui decides to make her attempt to have her feelings for Yamato received by him. **


	10. Turned Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't any part with Suzuka, it belongs to Kouji Seo.

**Turned Away**

"I'm sorry Yamato-kun, please, please forgive me," Honoka said with sadness, "the people in the agency looked at me like I'm some parasite wondering why I have I not been booted out yet and Nana-chan won't even talk to me anymore," Honoka went to Yamato and took his hand, "Yamato-kun, I—"

Honoka was surprised when Yamato took his arm away from Honoka, surprising her.

"Yamato-kun?" Honoka spoke with eyes widened.

Yamato just looked at Honoka and shook his head. Honoka couldn't take with how Yamato was reacting to her.

"No Yamato, please, please don't give me the cold shoulder as well," Honoka was starting to panic, "Yamato-kun, please…"

Yamato just looked at Honoka with a neutral expression.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the Hirugashi Apartment Complex, the owner, Mr. Hirugashi looked over some papers and he heard the door opened and a couple of high school students came inside. He saw that it was Hattori and Suzuka.

"Oh, hello Yasunobu-kun," Mr. Hirugashi greeted happily, "good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hey," Hattori greeted back with a smile, "how's it going Hirugashi-san?"

"Just good, just really good," Mr. Hirugashi saw Suzuka looking around at the place, "who's the young lady with you?" Mr. Hirugashi grinned, "Your girlfriend?"

"What?" Suzuka spoke surprised, "No, we're not going out."

Hattori chuckled and Suzuka was a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Hirugashi said with a chuckled, "but anyway, what brings you here?"

**Amani Restaurant**

Yui was wiping the tables and thought about Yamato. She was feeling happy that she talked to Yamato.

"_This is my chance_," Yui said in her head, "_this is my chance. I'll show Yamato that there is at least one person that cares about him and his feelings. Yamato is kind and deserves better…something Suzuka-chan…and Yamato's so-called family lacks and doesn't understand._"

**Hirugashi Apartment Complex**

Hattori and Suzuka were almost to Yamato's apartment. Suzuka was nervous and wondered of it was really okay for her to try to talk to Yamato. She was beginning to have second thoughts and Hattori noticed Suzuka's expression.

"Hey Suzuka-chan, you okay?" Yasunobu asked out of concern.

"Uh, I'm fine," Suzuka responded.

"Having second thoughts?"

Suzuka flinched and that gave the answer that Hattori asked.

"Look, it will be all right," Hattori assured, "just talk to him. Tell him how you really feel, okay?"

"Okay…"

Yasunobu and Suzuka arrived at the front of Yamato's apartment and Hattori was about to knock on the door to Yamato's apartment when the door suddenly opened and it surprised the both of them as they saw Honoka with tears streaming from her eyes and she was surprised to see Hattori and Suzuka.

"Honoka-chan?" Suzuka spoke, "Why are you—"

Suzuka cut herself off when she looked and saw that Yamato was just looking out of the window. Hattori was confused and Honoka was looked at Yamato who was still being silent.

"Yamato-kun, please," Honoka pleaded again, "I'm sorry for what I did but please, don't…just don't…"

Honoka was not sure what to say next and Yamato turned to face Honoka.

"You can't just expect things to go as they were before," Yamato said, "I just can't do it Honoka-chan. I can't do it when you just…"

Yamato silent himself and frowned as he looked away.

"So that's it," Honoka said in a strain voice.

Yamato looked at Honoka and nodded, "Yes, it is."

Honoka broke down and cried and then she ran off with tears streaming her eyes.

"So, what brings you here Asahina?" Yamato asked.

Suzuka was shocked and then looked at Yamato.

"Yamato…first, what was that about?" Suzuka responded, "What did you do to Honoka-chan?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Yamato responded calmly, "I just simply said that we can't go back as they were before."

"What?" Hattori said in shocked, "Yamato, what do you mean?"

"As I said, Honoka-chan confessed something to me and I didn't take it well."

"Uh, y-you…." Suzuka spoke in shock.

"But enough, now I'm going to ask you again Asahina, what brings you here?" Yamato asked and then looked at Hattori, "tell me Hattori, did you bring her here and how did you know where to find the place?"

"The owner of this building is someone I'm aquatinted with."

"Oh, that's a surprise; I didn't know you're aquatinted with Hirugashi-san."

"Y-Yamato-kun," Suzuka spoke.

"Yes?"

"Look, um, I came here to talk to you," Suzuka responded nervously.

Yamato just looked at Suzuka and sighed, "I don't think there's anything to talk about."

Suzuka looked down with a sad expression.

"Hey Yamato, c'mon man," Hattori said, "at least hear her out."

Yamato looked at Hattori and then looked at Suzuka and then he sighed again.

"Fine," Yamato said, "I'm listening."

Suzuka placed her hands together in front of her.

"We've been through a lot together," Suzuka said, "some good, some bad…some really bad."

Yamato just crossed his arms and Suzuka cleared her throat.

"Look, Yamato, you do have people who care about you and when you just decided to just move out of Asahiyu on your own, it caught off by surprise and made us sad, especially Saki-chan. She left to go back to Hiroshima and she left with sadness. Honestly, I think she was about to cry."

"Hmph, so what?" Yamato said coldly.

"Uh wait, what?" Suzuka responded surprised.

"So what?" Hattori said surprised.

"Yamato, what do you mean so what? Saki-chan was really upset."

"She is the kind the person that doesn't consider other people's feeling and to me, she takes too much pleasure in humiliating people or at least humiliating me, why should I care if she left upset."

"You're being cruel Yamato!" Suzuka said appalled.

"Oh and she, you, Ayano-san, and Miho-chan were not being cruel during dinner a few nights ago?" Yamato countered.

Suzuka was taken back, "Y-Yamato, c'mon, it's not like it was out of malice and besides, you've said and done things in the past that have hurt others just like now, you were cruel to Honoka-chan and she left crying and you didn't seem all concerned about it."

"You don't know what was going on between me and Honoka-chan. You don't know why I acted like I did towards Honoka and it's because she did something cruel."

"Look, whatever issue you have with Honoka-chan, it doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to her. You always do this; you always say and do things that are idiotic! How can you be so insensitive! You have people who actually care worry about you and you just act like you don't care, acting like a heartless jerk!"

"H-Hey Suzuka-chan," Hattori said trying to calm Suzuka down.

Suzuka flinched and had a look of shock as she just now realized that she went too far, making an assumption about Yamato and screamed no in her head.

Yamato felt insulted and shook her head, "You know what, you've once again insulted me and say something untrue and unfair and you call me a cruel jerk…it's time for you to leave."

"N-No wait, Yamato-kun, I'm sorry, I know that I went too far, please, I didn't really mean it," Suzuka pleaded.

"No, I'm pretty sure you meant every word by your body language and your tone."

"Yamato, please, I'm sorry. I just got upset with everything that happened."

"You're the one who is cruel and the sad part is that I just let it go, I have always let it go and in which gave you and the others indication that you say cruel things and think nothing of it," Yamato frowned, "Asahina, just leave right now."

"Yamato please, I—"

"Just leave Asahina," Yamato demanded in a strong tone, "right now, get out of my apartment."

Suzuka opened her mouth but had no words and then looked down on the floor with sadness and then she opened the door of the apartment and left.

"Y-Yamato," Hattori said.

"What Hattori?" Yamato asked looking at Hattori.

Hattori just looked at his friend and then rubbed his head, "It's nothing. I'm…I'm going to head out."

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry Yamato."

"Huh?"

Hattori headed out of Yamato's apartment, closing the door and then Yamato was a bit surprised in what Hattori had just said and then he just went and outside to his balcony and looked at the view.

**Street of Tokyo**

Honoka was at a bridge and was panting and crying at the same time. Honoka's hope for Yamato to be there for her was crushed and she honestly couldn't blame him for how he was reacting and she remembered the last time she and Yamato had spoken to each other.

**Flashback**

Honoka and Yamato were in a restaurant and Honoka had just told Yamato that she had a boyfriend and it surprised Yamato.

"A-A new boyfriend?" Yamato asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Honoka replied with a nod.

"Who? Is it someone from your work?"

"Yeah, I met him during a photo shoot. He asked me the day before we went to the beach…and I told him I needed a little time. I'm supposed to give him an answer today. So…I won't be able to see you like this anymore. It just wouldn't be right."

Yamato was shocked and he didn't know what to say and he felt hurt hearing Honoka said that it would not be right for them to see each other anymore.

"I wanted to tell you face-to-face," Honoka said.

Yamato said in his head still in shock. Honoka was sure that it needed to be done when she made to decision that it would be easier than the alternative and she saw that Yamato looked like he was a bit hurt. They received their order and Honoka looked sad and decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Don't be sad, we can still text," Honoka assured and then had a smile, "let's eat."

Yamato was still sad from what he was hearing and suddenly stood up and Honoka wondered what Yamato was going to say but Yamato couldn't bring himself to say anything and just sat back down.

**Flashback End**

Honoka continued to cry as she recalled the time in the Kotomori Agency when she was called in Misaki's office where she was betrayed by ex-boyfriend Yuto as he sold her out just to save himself. Honoka had felt so humiliated at that time and she regretted the decision she made in which she knew that she hurt not only Yamato but she also hurt and betrayed Nana who put herself on the limb to get herself started in the modeling career and now Honoka didn't know what she was going to do and she continued to cry.

"Honoka-chan?" A voice called.

Honoka turned and she was surprised to see Miki.

"Hashiba-san?" Honoka spoke surprised.

"Honoka-chan, what's wrong?" Miki asked out of concerned.

Honoka broke down and cried again and Miki went to Honoka and hugged her trying to comfort her.

Miki looked at Honoka, "Why don't we go somewhere to talk?"

Honoka nodded, "Okay."

**Asahiyu Heights**

Yuka had just returned and she just smiled. She smiled as she was making her way to her apartment.

"Oh Saotome-san, you're back," Ayano said as she stood.

Yuka turned and looked at Ayano, "Oh hi Ayano-san."

"You seem to be in a cheery mood."

"Yeah well, I went confessed to Sasaoka."

"Oh," Ayano smiled, "I guess it all worked out for you."

"No, actually he rejected me…again."

"Huh?" Ayano was surprised, "oh, I see, w-well, you seem cheerful about. I guess that—"

Ayano cut herself off when she Yuka with tears streaming from her eyes and she clenched her teeth with sadness.

"S-Saotome-san…" Ayano said with concern.

"I can't take it anymore," Yuka said as she was about to break down, "I just can't…it hurts too much."

Yuka ran to go back to her apartment and Ayano called out to her and was about to chase after her but then Ayano stopped as she wondered what she could have possibly say to her. Ayano began to feel depressed as she remembered about how Yamato felt and the reason he left with airing out his grievances with how he felt.

**A Café Somewhere**

Honoka and Miki were sitting in a table and they had just got their beverages that they ordered. Honoka still feeling depressed with what had happened took a sip of her tea and took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling now Honoka-chan?" Miki asked.

"Still not well," Honoka said, "but I'm trying."

"So things didn't well with you and Akitsuki?"

Honoka shook her head with sadness.

Earlier, Honoka told Miki what had happened when she went to see Yamato and admitted to him what had happened. Miki was shocked and it surprised her. She did decide not to say anything about it at the moment and just wanted Honoka to just calm down. Miki was also sad to hear from Honoka that she figured that her days as a model would be over because of the choice she made and the terrible effect that it would have on her friend Nana.

"Honoka-chan, are you certain that your career will be over?" Miki asked out of concern.

"I would be happy if that was not going to be the case," Honoka shook her head with sadness, "but I know...I know that it's over."

"Honoka-chan…" Miki said with sadness as she didn't know what to say.

"Worse of all, I've hurt the two people I care about and for no reason," Honoka said as she began to cry again.

Miki went to Honoka and tried to comfort her again.

**Kotomari Agency**

Nana was meeting with Misaki and they had discussed some things and Nana had her head down and she was upset.

"You realize what this means Nana," Misaki said.

"Y-Yes Misaki-san, I do," Nana replied.

There was a ringing on Misaki's phone on her desk and Misaki pushed a button to put it on speaker.

"Yes?" Misaki said.

"They have arrived ma'am," The voice of a young woman said.

"Very well, send them in Sena."

"Yes ma'am."

Misaki pressed the button and then in no time, the door opened and three people, two men and a woman in business suits entered Misaki's office.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us Misaki-san," One of the men said.

"It's no trouble," Misaki said with a nod.

They then all looked at Nana.

"Nana-san, I'm sure you know why we're here," The woman said.

"Y-Yes," Nana said as she stood up.

"You know what we've have to do regarding you and Honoka Sakurai for that stunt she pulled."

Nana bowed, "Yes."

**Asahiyu Heights**

Suzuka had just returned and she was feeling miserable. Her talk with Yamato didn't go well as she guessed it would be and she felt depressed. All Suzuka wanted to do was just go to her apartment and just stay there for the rest of the day.

"Suzuka-chan?" Ayano called.

Suzuka stopped and turned to see Ayano who had a concerned expression.

"Suzuka-chan, are you okay?" Ayano asked.

"I…I-I'm fine, just fine," Suzuka replied in a strain tone.

"Something happened to you, didn't it?"

"Ayano-san, please, please don't ask," Suzuka said straining her voice again as she ran to her apartment.

Ayano called out to her but Suzuka left in a hurry. Ayano felt sad and she didn't know what to do. It seemed to her that almost all the young ladies she knew were extremely depressed, including her daughter Miho and she felt helpless and cursed herself for not being able to do anything.

"What can I do?" Ayano asked herself and then she gritted her teeth with a sad expression, "I'm a failure."

Meanwhile Suzuka got in her apartment, closed the door behind her, and then walked in and sat on her bed. Suzuka became depressed and remembered what she had said to Yamato regarding Honoka and then Suzuka had tears in her eyes.

"My one chance to try to work things out," Suzuka said with sadness, "and I destroyed it," Suzuka wiped the tears from her eyes, "I knew it was a bad idea for me to try."

Suzuka laid on her bed as tears formed again from her eyes and then began to softly cry.

**Yamato's Apartment**

Yamato was finishing up some things and then he relaxed as he sat as he laid on his couch. There was a knock on the door and then Yamato got up to see who it was. He was surprised to find that it was Yui.

"Yui-chan," Yamato said.

Yui had a happy expression, "Hi Yamato-kun, I hope it's a good time to come see you."

Yamato felt happy to see Yui, "Y-Yeah…um, come in."

"Thank you, excuse me for my intrusion," Yui said politely and went inside.

"I guess you finally got off."

"Yeah, I finished earlier than expected."

"Well, that's great," Yamato said with a smile, "relax, I'll get you something to drink."

"Sure, thank you."

Yui sat on the couch and looked around the apartment. Yui looked at Yamato as he went in the kitchen and she smiled and blushed. Yui had intentions try to let her feeling towards Yamato and how much she still loved him and hoped that things would work out for her this time around.

**On a sidewalk**

Miho was walking still feeling depressed and Tsuyoshi was walking with her. He was genuinely concerned for Miho and knew the reason had to do with Yamato. Tsuyoshi decided to do what he could to try to get Miho to feel better even if it was just a little bit.

"Say Fujikawa," Tsuyoshi spoke.

"What is it?" Miho responded.

"You want to stop by the arcade? There's this new arcade so why don't we check it out."

"I'm not really in the mood," Miho said feeling bitter, "tell me Tsuyoshi, why are you walking with me?"

"Um, why? Well, why not? I have nothing better to do and you seem like you could use some company."

"Well I don't need it; you don't have to worry about me."

Tsuyoshi sighed sadly, "Look Fujikawa, I know things haven't been easy for you with Akitsuki-senpai moving away and living in his own apartment, but surely even then—"

"Don't!" Miho said loudly.

Tsuyoshi was caught off surprised, "F-Fujikawa?"

"Don't you dare Tsuyoshi," Miho said upset with Tsuyoshi, "Don't you dare!"

"Fujikawa? I-I'm sorry, I'm only trying to help," Tsuyoshi said with concern.

"You want to help?" Miho said with tears in her eyes, "if you really want to help then you stay out of my business. Just…Just leave me alone you jerk!"

Tsuyoshi was shocked with what Miho had just said and Miho clenched her teeth and just ran off. Tsuyoshi called out for her but got no answer and then he looked down on the ground feeling depressed.

"I…I was trying to help," Tsuyoshi said feeling sad.

Tsuyoshi looked at the sky and then gritted his teeth as he was angry at himself because he felt useless because he couldn't do anything for the girl he fell in love with.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato and Yui spend time together and they improve on their relationship and Yamato make another decision.**


End file.
